Pigskin Glory: The Story of Monorail Lincoln Loud
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: (80's Post-No Such Luck AU!) Expectations of classmates, family, and community members to lead a BFL team to the State Champsionship exact a toll on a star QB, who has began to question if his family even cares about him anymore after using him as a good luck charm for an entire spring and summer. And when the bonds become severed, the family pays the price for it, big time.
1. Prologue- It Begins

The Year: 1988.

The Place: Hartmanbrook, Texas.

The School: Mitchell Elementary School

When the Great Depression took America by storm, things were not great. Millions lost jobs, hundreds died of starvation or suicide. But once WWII started, many got jobs and were able to pay their debts, and Hartmanbrook started to take a turn for the best. In the 50's, the baby boom happened, and Hartmanbrook couldn't be more populated than ever.

But before the depression, during the 20's, a group of elementary school students started an after school program called, "The Backyard Football League". At first, the School staff thought it would be a failure. But to everyone's surprise, it became a success in the school district within 1 week, garnering millions of school students to play in the football games. Each season consists of 10 games, and had 1 championship game, where 2 of the best teams in the school district would go up against each other at a high school stadium for the championship, however, some students seemed this was unfair, so after a summer of vacation in 1941 and thought, the district decided to have playoffs, which would consisted of 4 games, a 1st round, 2nd round, quarterfinal, and semifinal. The winners of the 2 semifinal games will go head to head in the championship game. And the BFL increased in popularity and by numbers in the 1950's as well. The BFL ended up being broadcasted on Texas TV sometimes, due to the popularity of the BFL season and championship glory.

However, for Mitchell Elementary, the expectations of being a championship team have never been higher. From 1938 in their inaugural season the Mitchell Tigers have expectations to do great, making it to the championship game in 1965, 1972, 1980 and 1983. They've had several playoff seasons in their football history, 15 to be exact. But this year, it's going to be a doozy of a year for the Mitchell Tigers.


	2. Chapter 1- Disadvantages and Surprises

It was July 20th, 1988. It was just another day in the West Texas Town of Hartmanbrook. Hot, humid, breezy. At a house, the Louds were unpacking after a fun day at the beach. Rita, Lynn Sr., Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily had a great day at the beach. All had a great time tossing the Frisbee, grilling hot dogs, and all was well. Well...except for the odd man out, and of course, that odd man out is 11 year old Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln has been through a lot of idiocy through out his life, embarrassing himself and his sisters, ruining the road trip all because of the sweet spot, but that is nothing, _nothing_ compared to being an outcast in his family.

During May, softball was starting for Lynn Loud Jr., and so far, Lincoln made sure he didn't fail his grade class so he could relax for the summer that was supposed to be the best, but Lynn ruined it. First, despite hearing a reasonable reason from Lincoln on why he didn't want to go, she threatened to beat up Lincoln with a softball bat if she didn't come, then, Lincoln is accused of being bad luck and is left out of his family's activities.

At first, Lincoln enjoyed the peace and quiet to himself and lied that he was bad luck just to have some alone time, but as June started to roll over, he started to feel left out. And when he was forced to live outside because of his "So-Called luck", he attempted to put his foot down and admit he was wrong for lying, but no one listened. So in a desperate attempt to prove that he wasn't bad luck, he came to his sister's softball championship, incognito in a squirrel suit. The plan worked and backfired, because the only problem was that he was forced to wear a squirrel costume, otherwise he'd still be considered bad luck. The experience was okay at first, but over time, Lincoln was beginning to feel a bit stressed out.

"Well, finally, home sweet home." Lincoln sighed as he entered the house.

"Oh, and little Bro!" Luna then said, before Lincoln sat down. "Nathan Explosion and Mick Swagger are going to be at a concert on Friday at Odessa! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Lincoln said.

"But, you literally need something to help Luna's chances!" Lori said.

"C'mon, don't you think we should give the suit a rest?" Lincoln sighed.

"No way, with the way things are going, we're basically a lucky family!" Lynn said.

"In fact, I bet Toki would go _nuts_ to see you with Luna!" Luan said, laughing, making her sisters groan.

"Those jokes are so bogus." Lana mumbled.

"Come on, just do this for me, it's just one gig!" Luna said.

 _"Goddammit, why do I even bother anymore?"_ Lincoln thought. Then he spoke, "Fine. Now can I go watch Ace Savvy?"

"Actually, before you sit down, can you come with me to the arcade?" Lana asks.

"Alright, fine." Lincoln sighed, getting his squirrel suit.

Later that day at the arcade, Lincoln was in his suit, boringly and dryly fallowing Lana into the arcade.

"Remind me again, why do I need the suit?" Lincoln sighed.

"Well, duh, to boost my chances to win the Fight Fighters showdown!" Lana said, dragging Lincoln across the room, making the others notice.

Meanwhile, across of the arcade were a group of 4th graders playing their arcade games. Their names were Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Irwin, Huey, and Ernie Steele.

"Only a few weeks before kickoff, can't wait!" Stinky then said. "Expectations have never been higher."

"Damn straight!" Gerald then said. "We're hosting Jenner Elementary on the first day of School!"

"Don't get too big for your ego, Geraldo." Helga scoffs. "Your team may look radical, but you still need a QB to throw the ball."

"Well, Clyde's the type of man who never gives up, you gotta give him that." Gerald then said.

"Well, he's not exactly QB of the year." Huey then said. "He's been throwing interceptions, sure, he'll throw a Touchdown here and there, but he's got some work to do if he wants to lead this team to state."

Coincidentally, as Lana played her game with an opponent, everyone laughed at Lincoln in his suit, much to Lincoln's irritation.

"Lana, how much longer must I keep this up?" Lincoln groaned.

"Just a few more minutes, Lincoln!" Lana then said, not paying any attention to the laughing. Apparently, he can't just let his anger loose like this. So he decides to take it like a man. Surely enough, Lana won.

"Alright!" Lana laughed.

"Can you excuse me for a second? I gotta vent out some frustration." Lincoln sighed, walking over to a video game which involves throwing footballs into point holes to earn at least 400 points or more.

Lincoln sighed as he entered the quarter and the balls dropped, starting the game. He threw it to the 400 hole, at first, he missed his target the first few times, but he starts to make his target in the next few attempts. He starts to throw it in the 900 point hole, then he makes it into the 12000 point hole. The 4th graders started to take notice as Lincoln was throwing just to vent out is frustration.

Arnold was surprised, the school has been looking for a star quarterback, and Lincoln might just be that go-to QB.

After a few hours, Lana's gaming was over, and the laughing continued.

"Well, that was a disaster." Lincoln sighed, taking off the head of his squirrel suit.

"Lincoln! Put that back on! Someone could get shot, and by someone, I mean me!" Lana snapped.

"Fine." Lincoln growled.

"Excuse me, can I see your brother for a moment?" Arnold asks, walking by.

"Sure, just have him home by dinner time!" Lana said, shrugging as she skateboarded home. Lincoln growled.

"That doesn't seem fair to you, does it?" Arnold then said.

"Well, you get used to it." Lincoln sighted in defeat.

"You have my condolences." Arnold said, sympathetically.

Arnold then asks, "But I saw you on that game. Where did you get a cannon like that?"

"I've gotten some frustration out." Lincoln said.

"Well, you did pretty good. You know, my friends are lookin' for a talented athlete." Arnold said.

"Well..." Lincoln then said, but then he remembered all the crap he has put up with for years:

-Every Thanksgiving, Lincoln is always skipped over as only the sisters get to carve the turkey.

-When Hugh came over for tutoring sessions with Lincoln, his sisters continuously got in the way while fawning over the former.

-Those times when Lincoln suggested what he and his sisters should do for fun, they all gave him a thumbsdown and yelled "EEEEHHHHHH!" Even though some of them liked Dairyland, which confused him.

-Having to take the blame for all of his sisters actions for something he clearly didn't do, and get punished for them.

-And of course, every single event of what happened during the "Luck" incident.

With all that fury, Lincoln might as well find an outing to channel his anger in a positive way.

"Alright, when does practice start?" Lincoln asks.

"Friday Morning. 7AM sharp." Arnold then said.

"Rad." Lincoln said, walking home.

"Be safe!" Arnold then said, walking home. Little did he know, Lincoln's walk was going to lead to a horrible night.

 **Author's Note:**

 **It won't lead Lincoln's death, folks, but Lincoln's bullying will get worse. And Next Chapter, we see Lola's treatment of Lincoln, as well of Luan's treatment, Lori, Leni, and something that hits Lincoln below the belt.**


	3. Chapter 2- And it Begins

Sorry for the wait, I was busy with college!

As Lincoln walked home, he had much to ponder. Is he really going to take part of the BFL's toughest West Texas team, the Mitchell Elementary Tigers? How would his family react? How would his sisters take it? Do they even deserve to know the truth after the way they've treated Lincoln? His friend, Clyde is a QB on the team, and last year, they made it to the State Semis and lost to the Duvall Elementary Longhorns, 19-33. Maybe this won't be as bad as he thinks.

Suddenly, a group of bullies stood over him. He turned around and saw the same bullies from Hockey season last year, the Hazeltucky bullies.

"Well, if it isn't squirrely pants!" A bully said as soon as he took off Lincoln's squirrel head.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Lincoln said, bored. But the bullies began to push him around.

"C'mon, Loud, don't you have any balls?" The bullies taunted.

"Stop it!" Lincoln then said. But he was shoved to the ground as one of the bullies grabbed a bag of acorns and unloaded the bag into Lincoln's squirrel suit. "Oh, come on!"

"Hey, don't have a cow, man!" A bully laughed.

"Now do yourself a favor and bag your face!" A bully joked as he placed the squirrel head back on Lincoln and shoved him, making him roll all the way down, laughing at his misery.

At the Loud house, Lincoln hit a tree and got a black eye from it, but out of sheer luck, the squirrel suit got torn and tattered. He walked inside. . The Louds were doing what they normally do, Luna rocking out, Lori calling Bobby, Leni trying on dresses, Lola and Lana racing each other, Lynn practicing her sports talent, Lily walking around, Lisa testing expiriments, Lucy writing poems, and Luan telling jokes with Mr. Coconuts.

"How do you make an egroll?" Mr. Coconuts said.

"I don't know, how do you make an eggroll?" Luan asks.

"You push it!"

"Good one, Mr. Coconuts, but your delivery was a little wooden!" Luan joked, before everyone noticed Lincoln in the tattered suit.

"Lincoln!" The Louds yelped. Lincoln beams with hope until they yank him out of his suit.

"What happened to that suit?!" Lana yelped.

"You ruined it!" Lola said. "We better get it fixed before Lincoln gets us killed!"

"Are you serious?! I'm not bad luck!" Lincoln sighed.

"If you're not bad luck, how come we were able to get free refills at Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and how come I was able to win my next 2 games?" Lynn said.

"But..." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, mind your sisters." Rita said, annoyed. "That suit is good luck, without that suit, you'd be nothing but bad luck."

"But mom..."

"No buts."

Lincoln sighs, he doesn't even know why he bothers to speak up for himself.

As the week progressed, Lincoln was once again in his squirrel suit, newly stitched up. It's as if it was never torn to begin with. But unfortunately his luck was getting worse on Thursday at a kid's birthday party as he was playing the buffoon getting mistreated by Luan's birthday party character.

Luan and Lincoln were walking home after a comedy gig, and Lincoln was really infuriated.

"Well, I hope it was worth it." Lincoln scoffs.

"It was! Best. Gig. Ever!" Luan said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Clyde's..." Lincoln then said, annoyed.

"Actually, before you do, I just want to let you know that the Boys are coming over." Luan groaned. "So please wear that squirrel suit!"

"What? Because of Luke's drinking problem?" Lincoln sarcastically remarked.

"Lincoln, I wish you didn't have to wear that suit, but you're this family's good luck charm! You could actually help for once and keep Luke, Loni or even Loki from getting another DUI." Luan said, shocking Lincoln.

Lincoln would always try to do the right thing, no matter what, even if it meant losing what he wanted the most. But for Luan to say something like that was really below the belt.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when the sounds of crashing and spraying were heard, along side the sound of a Nun screaming. Lincoln runs over to see the hydrant broken, spraying a nun in the air, a paper boy and his bike stuck in the tree, with Vanzilla crashed into the tree. The passenger: Lynn Loud Sr., and the Driver? Leni Loud.

"Should I leave a note?" Leni asks, innocently as her father sobbed.

"This was my first car! And my dad's first car! And his dad's first car!" Lynn Sr. sobbed.

"Lincoln, did you leave your Ace Savvy comic in the back seat?" Luan asks, Lincoln just rolled his eyes.

Later that night, Lincoln was trying to read his comics, and he had a lot to ponder. America is a land of opportunity, but lying is still a Sin, no matter the reason.

"Linky!" Lola said. "Please be sure to get the suit ready, last thing we need is a Drunk Luke being carried home by Luna!"

"Ugh," Lincoln groaned. "Can't I just go one visit without the suit?"

"Woah, woah, son," Lynn Sr. said, sighing. "We can't risk Loki or the other older males drinking, especially with Luke's record of drunk Driving."

"In addition to that, Luke once got me in trouble, little squirrely dude!" Luna snapped.

"I'm here, brah!" Luke was heard downstairs.

"They're here!" Lori said. "Lincoln, guard the basement door in that suit! That's where the booze is locked!"

Lincoln sighs, this is going to be a long dinner.

Later, Loki and the eldest Loud Boys were having dinner with the Louds as Lincoln stood near the basement door, guarding the liquor.

"I can't believe I gotta do this!" Lincoln muttered. "Sure, Luke has a drinking problem, but at least he's not as bad as Luan when she pranks everyone on April Fools' Day!"

Lincoln walks over and grabs the Newspaper, trying to read it but he can't read worth a damn due to that squirrel head on him like flies on pie or Bees on a Honeycomb.

In the dining room, as the family ate their dinner, Luke looked very bored as he twirled his mullet. He has a huge drinking problem that got him sent to Juvie several times in the past, he's even lucky enough he didn't drop out.

"Luke," Rita said, sternly. "You know you need to go one Summer night without drinking. Why don't you listen to your Walkman?"

"It's dead." Luke scoffs.

"May I suggest bringing batteries next time?" Lisa ask.

"Yeah..." Luke said.

"You know, Luke, I've got a big gig down at Ratliff on Friday," Luna said. "You're coming, right?"

"I never miss a gig!" Luke said, posing in his infamous rock pose. "It's going to be radical!"

"Nathan Explosion and Mick Swagger together onstage..." Luan then said. "It's going to be Better than Aerosmith and Kiss!"

In the kitchen, an impatient Lincoln takes off his Squirrel head, reading the "Local Page".

"Local Backyard Football Team has high expectations to win State this year." Lincoln reads. "Coach Arnold Shortman says that it won't be easy, but then again, a champion's journey is never easy."

"Lincoln!" Lola was heard, shouting. "Put that squirrel head back on before we have to pay a DUI!"

Lincoln groans as he puts on the squirrel suit.

"Can't I just join dinner?" Lincoln begged.

"Sorry, son, we can't risk it!" Lynn Sr. said.

"You can have leftovers after the visit." Lynn said, skeptically.

"You know what, screw this." Lincoln said, getting out of the squirrel suit and putting it in a pose to make it look like Lincoln's there. "I'm going for a walk."

Later that day at the park, Lincoln was tossing Lynn's football to himself, wondering if his so-called family is worried that he's gone. Whether he thought it or not, he didn't care.

When he saw the opportunity, he threw a pass through a tire, angrily.

"Woah," A voice was heard. He turned to see an African American kid around his height. He had a headband, his hair styled to the look of MC Hammer, an white t-shirt, orange sweats and sneakers. His name is Dante Robinson.

"You saw that?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, that was so bad, man." Dante said.

"And you may wanna rephrase that and make it say "Badass"." Lincoln said.

"Arnold knew you had talent, but I'd didn't think you'd be this good." Dante then said.

"You're on this team?" Lincoln asks.

"Well, yeah!" Dante said. "You've got the skills to pay the bills!"

"Well, wait til' tomorrow morning at Practice!" Lincoln then said.

Throughout the whole afternoon, Lincoln and Dante played catch with each other, with Lincoln completing 24/35 passes. Lincoln was actually finding something to vent out his anger. But little did he know, this talent would be really dependant for this town to depend on.

Later that night, Lincoln snuck through the dog house, unnoticed, the Louds were heading up to bed as Rita put a blanket on the squirrel suit that was empty. Lincoln growled in anger, they thought he wasn't out of the house!

Meanwhile in Leni and Lori's room, Leni pouted.

"What is it, Leni?" Lori asks, bored.

"Everyone in this Town has given up on teaching me how to drive, Mom still as PTSD and Dad's mad at me!" Leni sighs.

"You could ask Loki to teach you." Lori asks.

"That drunk? Lori, everyone, like, knows about their drinking problem!" Leni sighed. "I had to spend a night in jail because of that asshole. And don't even get me started on Luke and Loni."

"So, just stay away from those 2, they're literally easy to stay away from," Lori said as she got in the covers. "Just pray that Luke doesn't get drunk during the gig."

"Don't worry, Linky's coming with them!" Leni said, aimlessly. "He's our good luck charm!"

Next Morning-

It was a beautiful sunrise at Hartmanbrook, and Lincoln was on his bike and got his sweatband ready for the day. He got on his bike and pedaled to Mitchell Elementary School's Stadium.

On the way there, a black kid with cornrows, a black tank top, orange sweats, Nikes was running there, listening to hip-hop on his walkman. And his name was Riley Freeman, the star running back for the Mitchell Tigers.

At the stadium around 6:45AM, Lincoln made it to the school, and saw other 3rd graders, 4th graders and 5th graders at the school. All interracial. Young Reezy arrived and entered the building. Lincoln noticed Clyde in the crowd, Clyde waved hello to Lincoln.

Arnold walked up to Lincoln as he said, "Great you're here. Now, get in the locker room, get ready, we've got a lot of work to do."

Lincoln knew this was it. Day one of being a Mitchell Tiger.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Next Chapter, Lincoln starts to show off his talent and Luna pulls the metaphoric trigger that breaks Lincoln's heart when Nathan Explosion gets involved.**


	4. Chapter 3- First Day

That morning, the team started with Conditioning on the field, running wind sprints, stretching, and doing jumping jacks.

Then, the passing drills started.

Arnold arrived on the field, wearing an orange polo shirt and black shorts and a hat with a Tiger head logo. Clyde and Lincoln practiced their passing, and so far, they were doing good, but Lincoln was doing slightly better.

"So, coach, when do we work on 2 minute drills?" Clyde asks Arnold.

"8AM." Arnold then said. "Alright, the receivers are going to practice with you guys. They're gonna run some routes. I want to see what you got."

The receivers arrived with the Quarterbacks and started running some routes. Lincoln throws a ball to his receiver, Clyde does the same, both hit their targets as the receivers, Jimmy Neutron and Ernie Steele, catch the balls.

As the drill went by, Lincoln completed the same amount of passes as Clyde did.

As the Running backs and Full Backs practice their hand offs, Lincoln noticed a player doing mediocre at holding on to the ball. The player had a blonde mullet, white skin, a white snake T-shirt, sweat pants and white sneakers. His name is Johnny Test.

"Test, you gotta hang on to the ball!" Arnold's Southern friend said to Johnny.

The offense practiced their plays, one of them that was currently being practiced was "P H39 Toss", the play was Riley going up the middle.

"Ready! Set, Hut!" Clyde shouted, the ball was snapped and both linemen collided and came off the ball, Clyde handed the ball off to Riley, and while Johnny blocked the linebacker, Wolfgang, he managed to find a gap between the right tackle and the right guard, and he manages to run the ball all the way to the end of the gym.

"Nice job, Riley! Nice." Arnold said, then Riley went back into the huddle and Clyde then said, "Nice job on that play, Freeman! See what I was talking about all summer when you don't listen to the hype?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, because to me, hype is something that is non existent."

"That's more like it. Now let's try "Alright, a few more plays and Goat sweep Step right on 2! Lincoln, after this, you're going to get a few snaps."

The play was executed again, Steven quartz pulled and block the line backer on the right, and this time, Clyde was looking to pass and he threw it to Neutron, a reciever.

Then, Lincoln took his turn at Quarterback, and then the team got into a gun formation.

"Ready, set, hut!" Lincoln shouted.

The Ball was snapped, and Lincoln was looking for an open reciever before the d-linemen could get a chance to go after him, and then Lincoln throws to another Wide Reciver, Baljeet Tinder, for a 30 yard passing gain, much to the awe of the team and the surprise of Clyde.

"Wow, that was a nice pass!" A teammate said.

The offense huddled up, and started to strategize.

Meanwhile, at a restaurant called "Ihop", Goku and his friend, Krillin was meeting up with their working buddies, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Stan Pines, Soos, and Roshi.

"So, Goku, your kid has a big game on September 2nd?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, first game of the BFL Season, and I'm excited for Goten." Goku said.

"Well, enjoy being laid back while you can, there's going to be a lot of pressure like there was when Gohan played." Stan then said, insistingly.

"What are you talking about, Football's just a game, guys." Goku said, while stuffing his face with the Pancakes.

Soos gasped and then replied, "Just a game?! Dude, this season opener is not just some game, alright? It's about tradition, it's about the spirit of keeping the town of Hartmanbrook alive."

"What's your point?"

"That's football, that's all we got. Think about it, we got ourselves a lot of pressure in the town on these dudes such as Peabody's kid, the newcommers, and all the hype going on, I don't know, this may be a good season if the team plays their cards right."

Goku then started to have a worried look on his face, Gohan dealt with this pressure before as a kid, and Goten just got his new Starting job. How can Goten deal with this pressure, especially if Gohan's graduating high school?

During conditioning, the team was running around the track for 15 laps.

"Wow, Lincoln, you're doing pretty good." Clyde then said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's just that I've been getting anger out of my system." Lincoln then said.

"What do you have to be angry about?" Clyde asks.

"Well..." Lincoln said. "Summer was going to be great, but then, Lynn's softball season comes by, and so do my sisters who won't give me a moment of peace and quiet. And Lynn has the nerve to threaten me to beat me with a baseball bat if I didn't go to her game. And after her team loses, I'm somehow labeled as Bad Luck just because I was there during her loss and she won her next 2 games without me to support her! Then, the whole family labels me as bad luck and gets me practically kicked out of the family!"

"Way harsh, dude." Clyde said, at a loss for words.

"All I wanted was some peace and quiet, and this is how they repay me!" Lincoln said. "But at this rate, I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" Clyde then said.

"It's just that..." Lincoln said, losing patience. "Every time something goes wrong, when the toilet's clogged, my sisters got embarrassed by their flaws, the Vacation is canceled when the Van was destroyed, this "Sister Protocol" is ruined, Lori gets dumped by Bobby, Leni's dresses get ruined, I'm always the one held responsible! Every time I make a mistake, everyone's quick to jump on my case, but when the girls do it, everyone's sympathetic! The girls are no better than I am! Lori bosses everyone around, Luan likes taking pranks too far, Lisa thinks it's okay to do Human Experimentation, Lola likes to blackmail people, and Lynn is basically a bully! And all my parents do is defend them and make excuses for my sisters!"

"Lincoln..." Clyde said. "Geez."

"Sometimes, I even wonder if my family loves me at all." Lincoln sighed.

"That's crazy, dude." Clyde then said. "You're their only son/brother."

"That's the thing, I'm always the odd man out!" Lincoln said, before noticing that Riley and Johnny were racing each other. "What's with them?"

"Oh," Sherman Peabody said. "That's just Johnny and Reezy in one of their conflict showdowns."

"Why do they hate each other?" Lincoln asks.

"Reezy's the star Running Back that has more potential than Walter Payton ever did as a kid, while Johnny's a partying boy that doesn't play by the rules." Sherman then said.

Meanwhile at the Loud House's kitchen, Luna was getting her hair sprayed by Lola, and her leopard spotted purple tights and sleeveless jacket on.

"This is going to be Trunkicular!" Luna said, happily. "Explosion and Swagger in the Swagger Explosion Concert!"

"Hold still, otherwise your face will be sprayed!" Lola said. "And please make sure Luke gets that Mullet trimmed!"

"It's not happening, little dudette." Luna sighed. "Luke's always been such a rebel since he was in pre-school. He's been sent to Juvie 7 times. Speaking of boys, where's Link?"

"He says he's out for a "walk"." Lola said.

"I sure hope he comes back home on time for the Mick Swagger concert!" Luna said, concerned.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was on the field, playing catch with Clyde after the long practice in the morning. Johnny Test walked by as he said, "So, you're the new kid?"

"Yeah..." Lincoln replied.

"Welcome to Texas, partner." Johnny then said, chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln then said.

"In Texas, Football's like Catholic Church around these parts. Especially in small towns." Johnny said.

Lincoln had a concerned look on his face, football can't be that big in Texas, can it?

In the downtown Hartmanbrook, it was an average suburban town, with stores such as Wal-Mart, Target, Cub Foods, and there were also auto shops, insurancy buildings, restaurants, and a movie theater as well. Overall, since the Great Depression ended, the town started to pick itself back up. But other than the love of the town that keeps the citizens together, the citizens of Hartmanbrook display a love for the sport of American Football. They love the sport so much, every year, the entire town gathers together at Hartmanbrook High School for the annual Rivalry game between the Mitchell Tigers and the Belmonte Elementary Lions.

At the Store, Leni was with Lori, looking for soup for dinner tonight.

"Lori, I need to get leg warmers, mine are worn out." Leni then said.

"Not now, Leni, why don't you find the Beef that Mom needs to make tacos?" Lori said.

"Alright." Leni said, walking around, shouting, "Where's the beef?"

"What an idiot." Lori thought in her head. "And I though Loki and Luke had problems."

At the beef aisle, Leni finally found the beef.

"I found you!" Leni said, relieved. "I still don't know how a cow could become this."

She then bumped into one of her Teachers in the fallowing year, Frank Grimes.

"Oh, sorry," Frank then said.

"It's no big deal, hey, do you sometimes wonder what tree does Peanut Butter come from?" Leni asks.

"It's not like that. It's a more complicated process." Frank then said. "If you excuse me, I'll be buying something for my Son's team."

"What team is he on?" Leni asks.

"Football."

"Oh, so I'll see him on Fridays?"

"Technically, yes, but not where you'd think."

"You're from out of town?"

"No, I work at Hartmanbrook High School. My son plays for the Mitchell Elementary Tigers."

"I didn't know that Football was totes popular."

"You're...not..." Frank said, concerned.

"I'm not an Airhead if that's what you're thinking."

Later that day, Lincoln arrived at the Loud house, hoping to relax, but after a long day at practice, he forgot about what was supposed to do tonight. By the time he got to the house, it was 3PM.

He was about to go into his room, but when suddenly, "Little bro!"

"What?" Lincoln asks.

"We gotta be at Ratliff at 5 o'clock!" Luna said, getting ready for the biggest gig ever. "And don't forget to bring your suit!"

"Ugh, Luna, can't we just..." Lincoln sighed.

"Sorry, dude, you're my good luck charm, me and Luke need you!" Luna said.

"Oh, great, bring a drunk with you and a child, that's good luck and good publicity!" Lincoln sarcastically quipped.

Luna assuredly said, "As long as you keep Luke sober, it will be all right, now let's bounce, we gotta rock n' roll in Ratliff!"

Linc grabbed his suit as he groaned. But at least he'll spend time with his sister, and it will be worth it, right?

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Swagger Explosion Experience, More Character development for Johnny, and Arnold coping with the pressure of being a coach of a BFL team in Texas.**

 **Lincoln: I hope it goes well.**

 **Nathan Explosion: You better pray it does, otherwise Luna will be really in for it.**

 **Mick Swagger: Now hold on, you wouldn't hurt one of my fans, would you?**

 **Skwisgar Squigelf: Your fan? No, especially if she's ams a lady.**

 **William Murderface: A fan that walks all over her brother? YEAH!**

 **Luna: This will not end well for me, will it?**

 **Me: Wait til' Next time.**


	5. Chapter 4- Rocked Your World

As the sun began to set on a Western Texas evening, Loki's van was heading towards Odessa's very own Stadium, Ratliff Stadium, the home of the Permian Panthers.

"Woah, bro." Luke and Luna said, simultaneously.

"If parking is like this, I can't imagine how parking will be when _Batman_ comes out next June." Lincoln said.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and the 2 rock n' rollers were back stage as the stadium started to get loaded with fans of Dethklok and Mick Swagger. And unfortunately, Lincoln was in the suit.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Lincoln mumbled.

"Yous a furry?" A voice was heard. Lincoln turned to see the guitarists for Dethklok, Skwiskaar Skwigelf and Toki Wartooth.

"No," Lincoln said, dully. "I'm the family's good luck charm."

"Oh, it's ams irritakins when someone puts superstitions in fromts of their own family's feelings." Skwiskaar said, strumming his guitar.

"Yeah, it ams reallys unsfair to that person." Toki said, reading his "LIFE" magazine.

"Tell me about it." Lincoln groaned. "My family thinks I'm good luck, only if I'm in the suit!"

"Woah, brutal." Nathan Explosion said, cracking open a can of beer. "You should teach the a lesson, that'd be totally righteous and metal."

"Is that beer?!" Luke said.

"Luke!" Luna said, grabbing Luke by the shirt. "You promised!"

"Come on, gimme a break, Alcohol has no effect on me!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Oh, really?" Luna said, skeptically. "15 DUI's, a few visits to to Juvie, and 1 night in prison! And not to mention you got drunk off the communion wine at Pop-Pop's church! And remember when you snuck some of Mom's wine into Ferris Bueller's Day off? And don't even get me started on that time at the Ice Cream store when you skipped breakfast!"

"I don't have a drinking problem, alright?" Luke then said.

"Yeah, lay off the kid, he's just 15!" Pickles the Drummer snapped.

"What time does Swagger get here?" Luna said.

"7:15." Nathan then said.

Lincoln sighs, this is going to take a while.

Meanwhile, at Arnold's room in the boarding house, the Football head was writing down things for the playbook while he listened to "Bad" from Michael Jackson on his walkman. He's got a lot of pressure this year. He has to lead the Mitchell Tigers to State. Promises are hard to keep.

"Hey, Shortman, maybe you should take a break from studying for the season." Phil was heard, knocking on the door.

"Sorry, Grandpa, I really shouldn't, they need me to lead them to State." Arnold then said. "Behind every player is a great coach. I need to strategize for Jenner Elementary in the season opener."

"Well, McBride's outside, wantin' to speak to ya." Phil then said.

"Alright. He can come in." Arnold then said. Clyde went in, now dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and black pants. His hair was gelled to the point where it resembled being wavy and puffy at the same time.

"Arnold, we need to talk about Lincoln." Clyde then said. Arnold had a concerned look on his face, what happened to Lincoln?

Back at Ratliff, Mick Swagger was making his way onto the stage, much to Luna's delight.

"Mick Swagger!" Luna squealed. Then, Luna grabbed the squirrel boy by the "fur" and said, "Alright, good luck charm, make sure that you keep your suit on. Last thing we need is Luke passing out."

Lincoln was deeply hurt by that comment.

The curtains were pulled, and the crowd cheered as Mick Swagger and Dethklok was on stage.

"Hello, Odessa!" Mick Swagger said to the crowd. "Are you ready to Rock?!"

The crowd cheers.

"And as a guest star, welcome Hartmanbrook's very own Luke and Luna Loud!"

Luke and Luna wave to the crowd.

"Alright! It's time to Rock n' Roll!" Luke shouted as the stars on stage started to perform Transformation. Lincoln sighed in grief as he sat on a stage, pouting as he felt hurt by being called a good luck charm instead of a brother.

Back in the boarding house, Arnold was in shock.

"Lincoln was getting used for good luck?!" Arnold then said.

"Only when he's in that suit! Otherwise he'd be considered bad luck!" Clyde said, annoyed.

"My god..." Arnold then said, annoyed. "We have to do something."

"We could try to talk to him." Clyde then said. "He said he was going to that Mick Swagger concert in Odessa, can Johnny get us to Odessa?"

"Well, he's street smart, so you better pray that he can." Arnold then said. "Just let me call him from downstairs."

Back in Odessa, Swagger and Explosion were finishing up their song.

"Alright, now, these two kids have a song to play for you." Mick Swagger then said.

"An Original song that Luke and Luna wrote for you, the Fans!"

Luke and Luna and the others start up their song.

 _ **Luna:** This is the Loud House Sister Song_

 _It's gonna help you learn their names to figure out where each sister belongs_

 _Lori's the oldest; her favorite hobby's_

 _Talking on the phone with her boyfriend, Bobby_

 _Leni's looking ready for the runway_

 _Her glasses and her dress are the outfit of the day_

 _ **Luke:** And then we got Luna_

 _She can pull out a guitar and rock it to the moon, brah!_

 _But that's only three_

 _There's still seven more sisters in the family_

Unbeknownst to anyone on stage, Lincoln was hurt, it's as if Luna doesn't consider Lincoln a part of the family at all! Saddened, Lincoln takes off the suit and runs off into a deeper part of the stage, sobbing.

 _ **Luke:** Let's go!_

 _If you hear a pun, then Luan said it_

 _I guess that's a wrap_

 _Get it?_

 _ **Luna:** Oh, look; there's Lynn_

 _A strong competitor who's bound to win_

 _The twins_

 _Lana loves all her pets_

 _And Lola loves her pretty pink princess dress_

 _But your jaw's gonna hit the floor_

 _When you realize there's still three more_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _There's Lucy_

 _She loves poetry and anything spooky_

 _ **Luke:** Lisa is a genius at science and math_

 _If you don't believe us, just check out this graph_

 _Let's not forget about the baby on the team_

 _That's Lily, the walking talking poop machine_

 _ **Both:** So, now you know their names_

 _And if you don't, just take your best guess_

 _Try to name all of the Loud Sisters_

 _In three seconds or less!_

The crowd chanted all their names as the song came to an end after a double guitar solo by Luna and Luke.

"Thank you, Odessa!" Luke and Luna said.

"Now, there is a cover of Top Gun's Danger Zone that me and my cousin decided to sing, right after this drink break." Luke then said, heading backstage with Luna.

"I hope we don't get sued." Luna then said.

"Trust me, we won't." Luke then said, before noticing Lincoln was out of his suit, pouting in grief. Concerned, Luke asks, "Dude, what's with you?"

"Dude!" Luna said, blinded by Lincoln being out of the suit. "Why aren't you in that suit? Are you trying to ruin my life?!"

"I'm not going to be in that suit." Lincoln said, sternly.

"Dude, you need to get into that suit!" Luna then said, beggingly.

"I don't want to be in that suit!" Lincoln said, punching Luna in the nose, breaking it and making her bleed profusely in the nose.

"Lincoln, you broke my nose!" Luna said, angrily hoisting him up. But before something could cross the line even further, the Danger Zone cover began, and the 2 rockers were alarmed.

"The song!" Luna and Luke yelped as they ran on stage, but Luna ended up slipping on a drip of her nose bleed, having her trip and fall on her guitar, breaking it, making the crowd gasp in shock as Luna stood with the broken guitar.

At first, everyone stood in silence...that is until Luke starts playing Danger Zone as the band starts to fallow suit. The crowd cheers for Luke as Luna stomps off into the dark part of the stage.

Luna then glared furiously at Lincoln as she shouted, "Well, Thanks a lot, Lincoln! Thanks to you, my guitar is broken! You've ruined everything!"

"You know what..." Lincoln then said, running out of the stadium and into the night, sobbing.

Outside of the stadium, Lincoln stood there, sobbing, his favorite sister, yelling at him for what was clearly justifyable and she didn't even care. Little did Lincoln know, 3 kids next to a public bus stood there in concern. They were Arnold Shortman, Johnny Test and Clyde McBride.

"Hey," Johnny Test said, "Want a lift?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Lincoln said, getting on the bus in a hurry. "Wait, who's paying?"

"Don't worry, this is on me." Johnny then said. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5- Aftermath

As the concert began to come to a close, Luna started to calm down. It was only by then it dawned on her on what she just did, and the guilt rammed into her like a genuine, bonified, electrified six car Monorail going 1,409 MPH.

"WHOO!" Luke then said. "I can't believe it! They loved me!"

"Yeah, that's great." Luna said, uninterested.

"Say, where's the Little Bro?" Luke asks.

"Well..." Luna said, nervously.

"What?" Luke then said.

"I might've...*sucking air while cringing*...shouted at him and prompted him to leave." Luna said, cringing.

"You WHAT?!" Luke then said, incredulously.

"What was I supposed to do?!" Luna said, concerned. "He was our good luck charm!"

"No, he was your brother, you were trusted with his case since he was born, and you let him down!" Luke scolded her. "For god's sake, the kid's got no bed! You know why? You idiots sold it to some little kid in Odessa!"

"We were trying to protect ourselves!" Luna said, making an excuse.

"From what, an abusive asshole? Or am I looking at that right now?!" Luke said grabbing Luna by the collar.

"What are you talking about?!" Luna said, concerned as the 2 walked around the stadium, only to see that Lincoln already left on that bus. "He...He got a ride home?!"

"I wouldn't blame him, Bimbette." Luke then said. "You've been using him for good luck for weeks! First Lori uses him as a footstool, then Lynn uses him as a shield when a Rival town gets humiliated by her team, then Lola uses him as a prop, then Luan makes a fool out of him, and lastly, these two incidents!"

"But..." Luna said, worrying she might've been too hard on Lincoln. "He's...good luck. He protects this..."

"You were supposed to protect all of the Louds. And it's sad you've never been able to see that." Luke then said, grabbing the squirrel suit. "You better pray he's fine."

Luna bowed her head, depressingly. Luke actually has a point, Luna was too harsh on Lincoln.

"Ooh, Brutal." Nathan said, about to go back on stage.

"Yeah, really low, even for a star like you." Murderface then said.

On the Bus Back to Hartmanbrook, Lincoln is starting to feel less sad.

"You know, Linc, you don't always have to feel unappreciated." Johnny said.

"How so?!" Lincoln said.

"Dude, we're like a family in this team. We always got your back, no matter what." Johnny then said.

Lincoln grinned. He felt appreciated for the first time in months.

 **Months later-**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Hartmanbrook, Texas, August 29th, 1988. And the first day of school was coming sooner than ever, and high school football was close to kicking off, and so was the Backyard Football League. And the Mitchell Elementary School students were looking forward to the season, thinking the school will go to the State Championship this year.

"This is Hartmanbrook News radio "929 AM", and the Backyard Football season is about to begin soon!" A radio host was heard.

"That's right, Robbie, however, to everyone's surprise in this state, Meadowbrook's well known BFL town, the Mitchell Tigers are picked to go to the BFL State Championship this winter at Arlen High School's Longhorn Stadium." Another radio host was heard.

However, this year, the students of Mitchell Elementary are pretty confident, since Lincoln's a good quarterback and the star Running back, Riley Freeman is as fast as ever. And with offensive linemen such as Steven Quartz, Gunter Magmuson, Nick Dean, Kick Buttowski, and Lamilton Taeshawn and tough full back Johnny Test, and with Jimmy Neutron proving himself to be a good receiver along with Ernie Steele, the offense has improved greatly.

"Well, with a promising Quarterback such as Lincoln Loud, why not? He had 398 passing yards, 16 Touchdown passes in the summer's 7 on 7, why else would you think that the Tigers don't have what it takes to win the championship this year?"

"Coach Arnold Shortman promises his town a State Title Championship to be brought home at the end of December, we'll talk to him later alongside his star QB."

For Lincoln, ever since the "Meltdown in Ratliff", He's been trying to avoid his sisters, spending less time with his family, and more time with his Teammates like they were his family.

And speaking of the team, where are they? Well, they were at the school, getting their season uniforms, which consists of an orange helmet, black jersey, and black pants, and gray cleats.

The teammates were in their Gym Clothes, which consists of a white shirt and black shorts, the team was very sweaty after a hard workout and practice, they grabbed their jerseys, happy about getting their uniforms.

Lincoln folded his jersey and pants and put it into his bookbag.

"So, what time is Kickoff on Friday night?" Lincoln asks.

"7:00PM." Johnny then said. "Listen, there's a party at my house this Thursday, wanna go?"

"Sure. Got my schedule cleared up." Lincoln said, happily.

"Cool, just be there on time." Riley then said.

"Cheeuh! I will be!" Lincoln said, skateboarding home.

"Don't you have any dinner from your family to have?" Jimmy Neutron asks, putting on his jersey, which is numbered 83.

"Well," Lincoln sarcastically quips. "I wish I could, but I don't want to waste their time. Besides, Johnny's got dinner covered. Later Days!"

"Sheesh, what's going on with Lincoln's family?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, it's more of a personal matter. You should probably stay out of it." Arnold said, hastily.

"Yeah." Clyde then said.

"If I were you, Clyde, I'd get that arm warmed up for Friday, because you and Lincoln are gonna take turns with each drive." Gerald then said.

"And remember, study your playbook." Arnold then said. Clyde nodded as he left, not knowing that Riley's looking curious.

Back in the Loud house, Luna was looking at Lincoln's empty room in concern as Lynn walks in.

"Lynn?" Luna asks.

"What?" Lynn then asks.

"Lincoln's been sleeping outside, and sleeping without a bed, and he's been going everywhere with us in that squirrel suit. Do you think we're going too far with this whole superstition?" Luna asks, concerned.

"Nah, Lincoln knows he's bad luck without the suit. He's nothing without the squirrel costume." Lynn said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Danielle and I have a softball playoff game on September 2nd to prepare for and..."

"No, really, Lincoln's been avoiding us for weeks, he only says a few things to us, "Hi", "I'm fine", "It's Cool", " or "Bye"." Luna said. "Don't you think we're going too far?!"

"Pfff." Lynn scoffs. "As soon as he can prove he's bad luck outside of the suit, everything will go back to normal! But I doubt that will happen."

Lynn laughs as she heads downstairs. Luna looked concerned, Luke was on to something, maybe the Louds were too hard on Lincoln over some superstition.

"What if Luke's right?" Luna mumbles to herself, nervously.

Meanwhile, Leni was getting ready for practicing with Fashion as Lincoln prepared to lie and read comics on the floor in his empty room, whether he knew it or not, he didn't care.

"I just don't know, honey, I mean, what are we going to do with Leni?" Rita was heard downstairs.

"I'm just saying we need to think of an alternative future for her if she drops out. Her grades aren't something to smile about..." Lynn Sr. said.

"Honey, when she grows up, will she be able to take care of herself, or get a job, and what's she gonna do when we die?" Rita asks, concerned.

Leni sighs, her stupidity has been the source of her embarrassment and her family's embarrassment in a number of countless times.

"Worse yet, what if she resorts to cheating?!" Lynn Sr. asks.

"I'm sure Leni would never resort to that level." Rita said.

On the Next Day, it was the 1st day of School, August 31st, 2 days until Kickoff and 2 days til Lynn's playoff finale. And the Louds just finished breakfast and were about to head out the door.

"Alright, everyone, time to head to school! Let's book outta here!" Luna said.

Then, Lincoln hastily walked to the door, not in the mood to look at his sisters or speak to them as he held his bookbag.

"Lincoln, you need..." Luna asks.

"I'm fine." Lincoln said, heading out of the house in a angered fury, much to Luna's concern.

Author's note:

Next Chapter, the Beginning of the first game of the season, the Loud Girls' reputation and friends and Clyde discovering something harsh about racism.


	7. Chapter 6- Pregame

At Hartmanbrook High School, Busses were dropping off kids, cars were arriving at the school, teachers were getting their classrooms ready, students were getting stuff from their school lockers, which means one thing: School has arrived.

Lori was heading to her locker, C137, about to put her stuff in her locker. That is until...

"Babe!" Bobby was heard, arriving in his back to school outfit, a striped shirt and jeans and black shoes.

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear!" Lori said swoonfully.

"I hope you had a choice summer!" Bobby said.

"It wasn't the same without you. I hope Detroit wasn't a drag." Lori said.

"It was actually righteous." Bobby then said.

Leni was searching for her locker, aimlessly looking for her locker, with little to no success.

"Looking for your locker?" A voice asks, sounding like an all-American teenage boy. Leni turned to see someone that made her legs weak. He is a well-built fifteen-year-old boy, and he had his same blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with a red shirt, black baggy pants, yellow shoes and a key in lieu of a chain. His name is Sora.

"Uh..." Leni stammered.

"O...kay..." Sora said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I gotta head to class."

At Luna's locker, Luna placed her bookbag in the locker.

"Hey, Lune!" A voice said, as she turned her attention to see A 15-year old boy wearing a Guess Marciano two-tone blue jean jacket (denim jacket) with an "Art in Revolution" button, a Fender P-Bass pin and a white checked Shah Safari short-sleeve shirt to his basic outfit. He accessorized this with a Casio digital watch on his left wrist, a silver Aiwa model HS-P02 portable stereo cassette player. He has white skin, black hair and blue eyes. His name is Danny Fenton.

"Danny! How was summer at Lake Eerie?" Luna asks.

"Camp Lake Eerie was a waste of time, and a load of bunk." Danny said. "How was Odessa?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Luna said. "Other than that, I had a decent summer vacation."

"Well, Tucker's really looking forward to your gig on Saturday at the bonfire, and make sure that Luke doesn't get drunk!" Danny said.

"Ah, the back to school bonfire!" Luna said. "Can't wait to see you there! Maybe I should bring Lincoln with too."

Speaking of Lincoln, the boy went through the day at Mitchell Elementary School, meeting classmates, and saying hello to friends, new and old. But he was more excited for Friday Night.

Cristina was a girl that Lincoln could've fell in love with, if it weren't for his overly dramatic sisters ruining everything for him, and much to Ronnie Anne's dismay, she's in the same class as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and Clyde are in.

Ronnie Anne has always had jealousy issues, but at least it never got her in illegal trouble.

"Game's on Friday night!" Clyde said. "I can't wait until The Jenner Elementary Goats get humiliated!"

"Yeah...Sounds great." Lincoln said.

"Dude, I know that what your family did was messed up and totally illegal, but your their only son and brother." Clyde then said.

"That's the thing, Clyde, I'm always the odd man out." Lincoln said. "Nobody listens to me, nobody cares about what I wanna do. I'm pretty sure they wanted a daughter instead of me. I'm willing to bet that they were considering aborting me instead of Lynn!"

"They were considering aborting Lynn?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Yeah." Lincoln said. "But I bet they were just saying that to make me feel less ashamed of my family."

Unbeknownst to any of them, a certain receiver named Jimmy Neutron was watching all this in concern. What's going on with Lincoln's family?

At Hartmanbrook Jr. High, Lynn was playing catch with her teammates, finishing up with getting ready for the game on Friday afternoon.

"So," Danielle asks, playing catcher. "You got any plans for Saturday?"

"Not much." Lynn then said.

"So, you want to go to my house sometime this weekend?" Danielle asks, catching a pitch.

"Actually, I just want to take the day to relax on Saturday." Lynn said.

"I can't believe school's back already." Danielle said. "I enjoyed playing baseball last Summer. All those "All-you-can-eat buffet" dinners after we won, those games in Dallas, Houston...It's hard to believe that time flies by really fast."

"Yeah..." Lynn said, thinking about the baseball season that was about to come to a close on Friday afternoon. "So, how's Danny and the others?"

"Danny's going to Luna's Bonfire on Saturday Night, and is Luke coming with them?" Danielle asks, concerned.

"Luke doesn't have a drinking problem." Lynn said, skeptically. "Because we have a good luck charm to help him beat temptation! And speaking of Luke...Lincoln hasn't been to any of our events since June in that Swagger/Explosion concert. Eh, must be busy with getting ready for school."

Danielle looked concerned and suspicious. It's not like Lincoln for him to miss these events!

Speaking of Lincoln, after his football practice, Lincoln was reading the playbook and studying it like he was about to take a quiz in a couple of days.

"Hey, Linc?" Arnold asks, entering the classroom. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. Getting ready for Friday Night?"

"Yeah..." Lincoln said. "You ever feel cursed, Arnold? Like, no matter what, inside your heart you feel that you're gonna lose. Like something's hanging over you, following you like a witch, a stormy cloud or a demon that just... I feel like that all the time with my family. Even when things are going good. When we're winnin', it's there. And when we're losin', it's there."

"It took me a long time to realize that, uh, there isn't much difference between winning and losing, except for how the outside world treats you. But inside you, it's about all the same. It really is. Fact of the matter is, I believe that, uh, our only curses are the ones that are self-imposed. You know? We, all of us, dig our own holes." Arnold sighed guiltily said, causing Lincoln to ponder.

The next evening, Test was having a party at his house, with party games and soda, and they were having a great time.

Johnny then got in front of the partygoers and ended up getting their attention and said, "Well, folks, it's a pleasure to have you all here for the party, and there's been a lot of talk about this school being picked to win the championship, and being on this team and going to this school means a lot to me. And as most of you know, Gohan will be Graduating after his senior year, and that is why this season, I had Homecoming week dedicated to our friends and family, who have always been there for us. But tomorrow, it's all out war with the Cougars!"

The partygoers then said in celebration.

Johnny then said while raising his can of soda, "Here's to good friends living large in Texas! Texas Forever!"

"Texas Forever!" The crowd of partygoers then replied, excitedly.

"And we all know that Arnold can lead this team to a championship this December! Come up here, buddy!" Lincolnthen said, excitedly. The second Arnold heard that, he blushed in startled behavior and embarrasment. Sherman walked up to the front of the party and he looked nervous.

He saw all of those hopeful smiles on all of his schoolmates faces, all the hopes and dreams of the kids of this Small Texas Town are on his shoulders, he had a weak smile and then said with pride, "You all ready for Friday Night?"

The students cheered in excitement for the upcoming game tomorrow.

Friday, September 2nd, 1988: Gameday

The day has arrived, the first game of the BFL season, Jenner vs. Mitchell. Stores were closed for the game, sponsored restaurants were at Tigers' Stadium, which consisted of 100 yard long bleachers on each side, high school stadium lights, and a scoreboard.

"Here we are on 929 AM, it is gameday, people! The Jenner Bulldogs vs. the Mitchell Tigers! This town of Hartmanbrook, Texas is on fire! In a few minutes, the season will kick off, and so will the hopes and dreams of this Texas Town!" The radio host said.

It was 3:35PM, and Lincoln was getting out of school, and he notices his family parked right in front of him.

"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lynn asks. "It'd be totally tubular!"

"Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to at home, besides, I'm not going in that squirrel suit tonight." Lincoln said, prompting Luna to cringe.

"Fine," Lynn groaned. "Can you at least bring the suit home?"

"F...Fine!" Lincoln said, heading back inside, Luna's getting concerned. What if Luke's statement was right?

Tigers Locker room, 7:15PM, 15 minutes before kickoff.

The team was in there, wearing Orange Helmets, black jerseys with orange numbers, black pants, black cleats, their pads and white socks, taking a knee in front of Arnold, who was ready for this season opener.

Arnold then said, "We been thinkin' about this for four months now. You 5th graders have been thinkin' about it for years. Well, it's here now. It's time. If any of you have any doubt in your mind, I don't want you to walk through that door over there. But know that you shouldn't have any doubt in your mind about what you're supposed to do tonight, and about how you're supposed to do it."

He then shouted excitedly, "So let's take care of it!" The team shouted in excitement, ready for the hopes of the season to kick off on a positive note.

The team ran out of the tunnel, and the crowd on the Mitchell side of the bleachers cheered for their team as the stadium was full to the brim. Football season has arrived.


	8. Chapter 7- Postgame Discovery

The Bulldogs were dressed in White jerseys and Navy blue pants with Navy Blue helmets with a Greyish Gold Bulldog Logo on the Helmets, the team waswarming up, the Tigers were also warming up for the awaited season opening game. The atmosphere was incredible, Stands packed to the brim, food being cooked, and best of all, the whole student body for both schools have turned out for this game!

"The Tigers have won the toss, and they have elected to receive, and the offense is all set!" The Announcer was heard.

Arnold called out to Clyde and Lincoln, "Guys, come here!"

The 2 quarterbacks agreed as Arnold said, "Every drive, you switch, Clyde will take the Second drive, you take the first drive, Lincoln."

"Yes sir!" Lincoln and Clyde said.

"Alright, Lincoln. I-Pro M 23 on 1." Arnold then said as the offense huddled up.

"You heard em'! Reezy go up to the midfield!" Lincoln said, as the team broke the huddle. The offense lined up on their own 35 yard line as the defense lined up in a 4-3 formation.

"Set! Blue 40!" Lincoln Shouted. "Blue 40! Hut!"

The Ball was snapped, the linemen came off the ball and the play was in action, Lincoln looked around and he was under pressure as Lincoln rolled right, trying to get away from the pressure...that is until he sees Riley wide open.

Lincoln passes the ball, and Riley catches the ball. Young Reezy takes this oppertunity to run this up the middle, and to the crowd's excitement, Riley ran past the Defense and scored the first touchdown of the night.

"And that is a TIGER TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer shouts.

Lincoln and his teammates were also excited about the first score of the season, but this was only the beginning of a fun night for our lovable underdog team.

Then, it was the defense's turn go on the field, and they just made an embarrassment of the Cougars' offense first possession, on 1st and 10, TJ was sacked by Ed for a loss of 10, Ricky Johnson tipped a pass to Vince LaSealle, and not to mention that TJ was sacked by Nelson Muntz for a loss of another 10.

Now, it was Clyde's turn as a quarterback.

The offense was in a T formation, Defense was in a Nickel formation.

"Set!" Clyde shouted. "Blue! Hike!"

The Ball was snapped, and Clyde and Johnny ran right, Johnny blocked a cornerback, enabling Clyde to make a break for it, until he is stopped by the linebacker, but not before a 8 yard gain.

On the next play, Clyde threw a pass to Jimmy, gaining a first down. For most of the drive, Clyde threw 4 incomplete passes, one of them nearly picked off, but the fallowing were passes that were complete.

On a play, Clyde handed off the ball to Johnny Test, who breaks a tackle and Riley blocks for the guy as he takes one into the end zone for another Tiger Touchdown.

Clyde celebrated as Lincoln high fived him.

When it was Lincoln's turn at QB, he seemed to be improving.

Lincoln goes back to pass, only to find that he's covered, he was confused about what to do, then, he thinks of what his family did to him and finds a hole, and runs through the middle, going to the midfield for a first down and a whole lot more before being dragged down by a safety.

Lincoln then faked a hand off to Young Reezy, and went back to pass, finding Ernie Steele wide open in the endzone. He threw it to Steele, completing it for another Touchdown.

"There you go, baby!" Arnold shouted in joy as he high fived Lincoln.

"Man, that was rad!" Lincoln said. "I wonder if Lynn's havin' this much fun? Wait, no I don't!"

Lincoln laughs, speaking of which, what is going on at Lynn's baseball game?

At the baseball stadium, Lynn's team was playing Sally Sails' team from El Paso.

"It's the bottom of the ninth with the Hartmanbrook Squirrels up 3-nothing." The announcer said. "Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud?"

The crowd cheers for Lynn. Lynn waves to the people and her family and they all root for her. She then starts doing some things to prepare for her pitch. She lifts her leg, turns her cap, tosses some dirt over her shoulder, and pats her right cheek.

Lynn then manages to strike out the opponent, winning the game.

"Atta girl, Lynn!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Lincoln's missing out on a lot!" Lynn said. "Eh, not our problem."

"You know, Chilli's is open, wanna go?" Rita said.

"Can't, got some prepping for school to do." Danielle said, getting her bike and about to get ready for a bike ride.

"I wonder why Linky didn't want to go to the game." Leni said, concerned.

"I have a bad feeling why." Luna said, worried about how this will go down.

Back at Tiger Stadium, it has been a great night for the Tigers, Riley Freeman was running whenever he saw daylight and rushed for 4 touchdowns, 585 yards, Johnny Test caught a lot of passes for first downs and 2 touchdowns, and as for Lincoln, he had a field day that night, throwing for 492 yards, and rushing for 98 yards, 3 touchdowns, one of those rushes was a TD rush. The defense made 6 turnovers happen. One of them was from a interception, 5 of them were from fumbles. It was just a field day for the Tigers offense and Defense. Well...except for Clyde, who had a mediocre game, throwing for 25/59, 1 touchdown pass (To Johnny), one interception and 100 yards.

There were only 6 seconds left in the 4th quarter as The Tigers lead a commanding lead, 63-3.

The 2 teams lined up again, and Lincoln snapped the ball and dropped back to pass and looked downfield, he then threw the ball downfield as the clock ran out...and Gerald Johannsen catches the ball for another touchdown. The Mitchel students ran onto the field to celebrate a victorious 1st game of the season.

"And that will be it for tonight! That is going to be a Tiger victory!" The Announcer said.

After the game, Lincoln was getting on his bike and about to leave.

"Hey, Loud!" Johnny said. "Great game tonight!"

"Great job, Loud!" A student said.

Clyde got out of the locker room and left in his casual wear. Riley Freeman looked a little suspicious.

"Man, how can you not be dissapointed?" Riley said. "If I was you, I'd be more concerned about your starting job."

"A W is a W any way you get it." Clyde said.

"After film, we have a lot to discuss." Riley said. "After tomorrow's film session."

Clyde was concerned, what is he talking about? Lincoln may have had one great game, but it doesn't mean anything unless he has another, right?

As Lincoln biked into the night in Downtown Hartmanbrook, he grinned, he's got his anger out of his system! He's finally found something to channel out his frustration. Suddenly, he sees a familiar van parked near Chilli's.

"What the hell?" Lincoln said, biking towards the restaurant. "Well...I am kinda hungry."

However as soon as he reaches the window, his face of eagerness turns into sorrow as he sees his family having a great time.

"Good one, dad!" Luan said, laughing as her father made a joke.

"That is literally funny!" Lori said.

"Totally!" Leni said, happily.

The Loud Family continues to eat the delicious food at the resturant, unaware that Lincoln is watching, heartbroken, thinking that his family is having fun without him.

"All this just because I wanted some free time?" Lincoln sighed, running to his bike, biking home as he sniffled and shedded tears.


	9. Chapter 8- Bad Ideas

Lincoln has never felt this depressed in his life, his family considers him to be a burden to the louds, and he feels like they're happier without him. And after all the treatment that he didn't deserve, there's one thing left to do.

Lincoln storms into his house in a blind fury. Lincoln runs up to Lynn's room and grabs her baseball bat, and runs into Luna and Luan's room and starts bashing things to bits, starting with Luna's stuff. He breaks the axe into pieces, as well as the stereo equipment, breaking it in half as he rips up the rock and roll posters to shreds. Then, he breaks Luan's comedy props and Mr. Coconuts to the point where he's unfixable.

Next, he rips up Lola's stuffed animals and rips up all the pageant clothes, he does the same thing to Leni's clothes.

He destroys Lori's perfume and room phone and cuts the wire.

He then proceeds to wreck the whole house to the point where it looks like a war zone.

And by the time he was done, he started to run off, but not before he leaves a note on the table. All his sister's belongings, destroyed, gone. Lori's room phone and perfume, wrecked, Leni's fashion dresses and leg warmers, ripped. Luna's rock n' roll stuff and merchandise, destroyed, the Comedy props, broken, the sports equipment, burnt in the garbage. All of Lucy's goth stuff, gone. All of Lana's dirt and wild animals, gone and ran off, at least the house pets are still home. Lisa's science equipment, destroyed and ruined, there's no turning back now.

As the door opened, he notices someone screaming in shock.

"LINCOLN LOUD!" Rita said, shocked. "DID YOU WRECK UP THE PLACE?!"

"Where did you get the gall to burst out just like that?!" Lynn Sr. shouts.

"I just can't believe that you would lose your temper against your sisters!" Rita shouts.

"YOU BROUGHT IT UPON YOURSELVES!" Lincoln yells, prompting the girls to gasp in horror. "Because only an idiotic hypocrite would kick out their children after saying that you'd never kick us out! Remember when you were talking about Dad's Overalls?!"

The parents then cringe as soon as they heard Lincoln said that. They did say that, and they broke that promise.

"Woah, way harsh, bro." Luna said.

"I can't believe that none of you cared about me while I was suffering in the suit! I've went through weeks of torture, and nearly getting crippled!" Lincoln shouts. "What were you thinking?!"

"LIncoln." Lynn Sr. sighed. "I'm not proud to admit this, but, while I was at the restaraunt on the night we decided to...*gulp*...keep you out of the house, I had a little too much to drink, and..."

"And what?" Lincoln said, sarcastically. "You got drunk to the point where you considered kicking me out would be okay? Is that supposed to justify anything?!"

Lynn Sr. hung his head in shame. He knows his family has a history of Alcoholism, and he even punished Luna for giving into beer pressure back in 1986, but he's supposed to set an example for Lincoln about not drinking, and he let his son down.

"From the moment you've given birth to me, I've had faith in you for 11 years. I've had no one else to turn to, I had no one! You were supposed to guide me through my life, help me get ready for the world, and you've failed to do that. You're my family, and you took a child's trust and smashed it into bits in a eleven-year-long mission to destroy something that you killed a long time ago. That proves that no one in this house cares about me!" Lincoln snaps.

"Linky, you know that's not true!" Leni said.

"You know it is, Leni!" Lincoln said. "If you really cared about me, you would've been more concerned about my bruises from the bullying I've put up with for the whole summer instead of that suit! None of you noticed that I've been spending more time with the boys wrather than you asshats! Hell, even Loki and his brothers might've treated me like a frat kid, but at least they didn't do anything illegal to me!"

The family stood silent as soon as they heard that, Lincoln actually has a point. Sure, the boys have done a lot worse, Loki, Loni and Luke were caught for underage drinking, Lane has pranked an entire school during April Fools Day, only that he doesn't pull punches like Luan does, they're injury inducing, the only people at his school who don't suffer are the athletes. But at least they didn't let Lincoln take the blame for underage drinking.

"Lincoln..." Lynn said, uneasily, she didn't want this luck thing to go too far, not like this!

"I don't want to listen to anymore of your excuses, Lynn, you know what? IF I'm really bad luck, then Luan doesn't want me at her gigs anymore, Leni doesn't need help with her fashion, Lucy doesn't need help with her poems, no one needs me to pull the Twins away when they're fighting, mom doesn't need me to change Lily, Dad doesn't want me to fish with him anymore, and maybe no one wants me to stay at the house. Maybe you won't get any bad luck, **ever!** And next time you have a problem, solve it yourself, because that's what it looks like now!"

Then, without a word, Lincoln started to head out of the door, holding back tears before glaring at Lynn, who had an uneasy expression on her face. Lincoln ran away into the night, not wanting to be near his so-called family, ever again.

"God Damn it, Lynn." Lori said, shaking her head as the Louds showed concern for Lincoln.

"Where's he going?!" Lana asks.

"I dunno, we better get into the van!" Rita yelped in hysteria.

Hours later, he sighed, sitting underneath the pale of moonlight, fortunately, he noticed a certain party animal looking at him.

"You ran off, didn't you?" Johnny then said.

"I had to leave. If I stay, they'll just put me in another squirrel suit for good until I graduate." Lincoln snapped.

"Well, we all make mistakes that seem unforgiving." Johnny then said. "You're more than welcome to stay at my house if you'd like."

"Johnny, I don't know, you do have a reputation around these parts." Lincoln then said.

"Well, there's more to me than just being a partying kid and a lady's man." Johnny then said.

"Look, can you just show me the way to the boarding house?" Lincoln said, impatiently.

"Fine." Johnny then said.

As Johnny and Lincoln headed to Arnold's, little did they know, a family was about to get their biggest wakeup call yet, but at a cost, to be torn apart by what they've done.

 **Next act, the Louds desperately look for Lincoln, who uses a popularity ego to cover his insecurity about being used for luck until Clyde's personal issue gives Lincoln a wakeup call.**

 **Also, Leni's grades plummet as she makes the biggest mistake of her that costs her Lynn Sr. and Rita's faith in her.**


	10. Chapter 9- Welcome to the Ride

**And now, Act2! The Seasonal Rollercoaster! Guest Starring Josh Keaton as Lane Loud! And Benjamin Diskin as Terrence (From Foster's)**

In the Van, Lincoln's parents and sisters were trying to look for Lincoln as they drove through the night.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Leni said, worried.

"I asked Mr. Grouse and Mr. Sharp, no luck." Lynn Sr. sighed.

"I can't believe it, Lincoln gave us love and respect, and this is how we repay him?" Lynn Jr. sighed.

"We let him down, big time!" Luna said, sadly, then he shouts at Lynn, "All of this could've been avoided if you just admited that the loss from June was on you, dude!"

"Yeah!" Lola shouts.

Lynn sighed, they're right. All of this is on her. But they weren't much better, they went along with the superstition too, but she can't call them out on it, otherwise she'd be in a van full of hypocrites.

"Look," Lynn said, despondently. "Let's just call Luke and the cops to help us."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" Luan shouts.

"Luan! Language!" Rita scolded her.

"But if the cops get involved, we'll have to come clean about what we did!" Luan said. "We should call the only Loud boy we can trust. Lane."

"Why not Luke?" Lynn Sr. asks, concerned.

"You're really going to trust a guy with 15 DUI's?!" Luan shouted, incredulously. "Oh, wait, maybe you will! You were dumb and drunk enough to make a big mistake!"

Lynn Sr. was hurt by those words, and he wouldn't blame Luan or anyone of his kids for feeling let down by what Lynn Sr. did. He did something that he knew that was a problem from the moment the Loud family began. Lynn Sr.'s family has a history of alcoholism since the Roaring 20's, since then, the Louds' ancestors on their father's side of the family has had a bad history with alcohol, with Luke having more DUI's than Loki or his uncle.

"Let's just find Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said, concerned and hurt.

Speaking of which, the Loud boy was at the Boarding house, the home of Arnold Shortman, being consoled by the football head himself. And judging by the tears, he's been ranting for a little while.

"All I wanted was some time to myself, and this is how they repay me?" Lincoln said, sternly.

"I understand." Arnold then said. "Well, Grandpa and Grandma have been talking, and we've decided to let you stay here for a while until things cool down between your family and you."

"Who knows when that will happen?" Lincoln sighs.

"Well, the only person who knows that is you, Link." Arnold then said. "We'll have to talk about this after film tomorrow."

Lincoln sighed. Who knows how long it will be before someone talks some sense into him?

Meanwhile at Luke's humble abode, Lane was sleeping in his bunk bed as Luke was out cold, snoring really loudly. Suddenly, a phone rang downstairs.

"Huh?" Lane said, perking up to see the alarm say, "12:59 AM". He then said, sarcastically, "Oh, great. Who's calling me this late?"

Then as he walked downstairs, he joked, "Huh, must be that girl from Luan's birthday party, I'll tell her that Luan sent a box of chocolates."

He then answered the phone as he answered, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Lane." Luan responded on the phone, sounding concerned.

"Luan, it's 1 am, Luke has a bonfire to go to, I gotta make sure I don't have to carry his drunk ass around on the way home," Lane said, irritated. Then he joked, "I'll say he's an alcoholic, and he'll say he's an alcohol enthusiast."

Lane chuckled before he yawned as Luan nervously chuckled.

"Forget Luke's drinking problem, idiot! We've got bigger problems!' Luan shouted. "Lincoln's ran away from home!"

"Oh, man." Lane gasped in shock. "Don't worry, I'll be right over."

He hangs up the phone, yet he lets the phone dangling from its cord. He runs into the garage and pulls out his rollerblades as he opens the garage door.

"I knew this was going to happen." Lane muttered as he places his blades on his feet and skated out into the night.

Hours later, it was 3:14AM, and Luan and the girls were hastily searching around for Lincoln as Lane led the way.

"It's 3:14, Lily's fallen asleep, we should probably call it a night...for now." Lola sighed as she carried Lily.

"No!" Lynn said, alarmed. "We can't! He's out there somewhere and we have to keep looking for him! This is all my fault, I have to find him!"

"Not with everyone half asleep." Lane then said. "And we're gonna need some help, not from authorities."

The girls sighed, but Lane's right, they need help and they need to be well rested. They dejectedly went home, until Lane stops Luan and Luna in their tracks.

"He was your brother, why didn't you stop this luck shit before it got out of way outta hand?!" Lane scolds them.

"Wait?!" Luna asks. "How'd you know?!"

"Where do you think Lincoln has spending his time at during July and August?!" Lane said, angrily. "You were lucky the cops didn't find out, otherwise, your parents would be arrested right now!"

"Sorry..." Luna sighed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Lane then said, annoyed.

The next morning, after film session, Lincoln and his teammates were heading back to their places, well, Lincoln was gonna go hang out with Arnold and his friends, and Clyde was gonna go practice with Young Reezy.

Young Reezy went out for passes, thrown by Clyde, most of them are mediocre.

"You gotta do better than that if you want to be the best." Riley then said. Clyde threw another pass, it was decent. "Still not perfect. C'mon, we got a big game on the 9th."

"I'm doing as good as I can!" Clyde then said.

"Do better! Come on, this is Texas Football!" Riley demanded. "Every Friday Night, everyone's expecting you to do either good or bad, everybody expects Lincoln to do Great. You gotta do Amazing."

"Alright." Clyde said, throwing a pass.

Meanwhile, as the day went by, Lincoln's sisters went from door to door to look for him. As for Lynn, there's no telling what's on her mind right now. She's been using Lincoln for luck, she's been walking all over him for years, and has been taking him for granted. And the girls have been doing the similar thing, too. Only difference is that Luna shows remorse, Lynn just doesn't learn anything. She didn't need a good luck charm back then, what's so different about now? Was it pride getting in the way?

"What have i done?" Lynn sighs in regret.

"Okay, no luck yet, dudes." Luna said.

"Maybe he's at the bonfire!" Luan said, anxiously.

"Oh, shit!" Lane then said. "You're on to something! Maybe he could be there!"

"If we don't find him, we're just gonna have to call the cops." Lynn sighed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Luan said, grabbing her sister by the shirt. "THE COPS WILL BREAK UP THE FAMILY, WE'LL BE THROWN INTO JUVIE, AND MOM & DAD WILL BE IN PRISON!"

"Alright, just calm down." Lane said. "I'll talk to Terrence, and he'll probably understand tonight."

Later that night at the beach, the bonfire was going on, and all the teens were gathered. Luke was trying to sneak some booze, which Loki kept him away from.

"Well, It's finally here, the best night our lives!" A freshman said, this freshmen is an asian boy with a red shirt and black jeans. His name is Jake long.

"I'm ready, brah!" Luke said, grabbing a beer.

"Not so fast, bro!" A voice was heard. It was from a boy that has black hair, freckles, crooked teeth, grayish skin. He wears a black t-shirt, a red with black striped overshirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His name is Terrence. "Don't we have a gig next week?"

"It's next week, Terry. We've got plenty of time." Luke then said.

"Alright, what the hell, give me one." Terrence said, grabbing a beer.

"Guys!" Luna said, walking into the bonfire party, surely enough, Luke gave her a cold stare. The rest of the girls were there with her too, alongside with Lane.

"Oh, look who it is!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Luke, can we talk to you for a second?" Lane said, worriedly. Luke shrugs as he takes a sip of his beer and walks over to another side of the beach with the Louds.

"What is it, bro?" Luke asks.

"Uh...Lincoln ran off." Luna sighed in regret.

"What?!" Luke said, concerned as he grabbed Luna by the shirt. "Goddamnit, Luna, why'd you drive him away?!"

"What do you mean?" Lori asks.

"At the concert, Luna was using Lincoln for a good luck charm, until he's had enough. When that happened, Luna threatened him!" Luke then said, prompting the girls to gasp in horror.

"What?!" The Loud girls yell in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lori said, incredulously.

"Dudes, I can explain!" Luna said, desperately.

"I think you've done enough!" Luan shouts as the girls left Luna alone with Luke. Luna felt guilty. Sure, Lynn may feel guilty, but Luna feels that she's responsible for Lincoln running away from home.

"Oh, man...Lincoln was like a Sweet Child O' Mine, but now, it feels like he's slipping away." Luna sobbed.

"Don't worry, Lune, I'll help you find him, it won't be easy." Luke then said, comforting her, sure, Luke may be mad at Luna for what happened in Odessa, but that doesn't mean he'll stop treating her like she's family.

After a long day, Arnold and his friends headed back home, Lincoln had the best day ever. He and the others spent the day at the arcade, Dairyland, and the Pizzeria. Harold made a pig out of himself there, and Lincoln got the highest score in Sewer Creature.

"Well, that was one heck of a day. Dairyland, all-you can eat pizza, and the arcade. I wonder why Clyde wasn't there today?" Lincoln said. "But, I guess it's back to work to prepare for the 2nd game of the season, where is it, anyway?"

"Houston, we're playing against the Tartakousky Elementary Tomahawks." Arnold then said. "You know, Grandma's making some chicken fried steak, want some?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to eat it outside." Lincoln joked as he headed inside. Arnold looked concerned, surely Lincoln doesn't have any plans to stay here forever, right?


	11. Chapter 10- Do We Have a Deal?

Lincoln was enjoying his food at the table as the Boarding House members looked at him in confusion.

"Thanks for the steak, Mrs. Shortman." Lincoln said.

"No problem, Lincoln." Pookie said, delighted. "So, your family's having problems, eh?"

"Yeah." Lincoln said, finishing his steak. "Just feels good to be out of that house."

"So, you have somewhere to sleep, kid?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, the couch." Lincoln said. "Ace Savvy is on tonight."

The boarding house members looked concerned, it's like Lincoln doesn't even care if his sisters are looking for him!

As Wednesday arrived, Leni looked exhausted. She hasn't been sleeping well for days, trying to find Lincoln, to no avail at all, and her grade work is suffering because of it, she's got 4 D's in Health Class, Film and Production, Math and US History, and 3 F's in Science, English and Cooking Class. And only a B in Physical Education and an A in fashion.

"Leni!" A teacher was heard, it was none other than Frank Grimes. "Don't be late for your class."

Leni sighed as she knew what was gonna happen, she got another F on an assignment..

She walked in Frank's classroom as Frank sighed in angst.

"Another D- on a homework assignment." Frank then said. "And It's not even November."

"I'm so sorry..." Leni sighed.

"Don't say Sorry, show me you're sorry." Frank said, before noticing the bags in her eyes. "Have you been sleeping at all, Leni?"

"Oh...uh...yeah!" Leni lied.

"Doesn't look like it." Frank said.

"Looks can be decieving." Leni said.

"Well, we got a big standardized test coming up in October, so you may want to rest up for the Career Aptitude Test." Frank said, getting his papers organized.

At the cafeteria, Luna was sitting with Jamie-O, Sora, Luke, Sam, Carol and surely enough, Daniel Fenton arrived.

"So, what do you guys have for lunch?" Danny asks.

"I'm havin' pizza. A godly lunch!" Luke said.

"Neat." Danny said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Did you find Lincoln yet?" Luna whispered to Luke.

"Nah, brah." Luke whispered. "I checked Loki's van, Sora's basement arcade, no luck."

"Alright, we need to check around town." Luna then said.

"Why not around the state?" Luke asks.

"He couldn't have gone that far, right?" Luna said, nervously. But Friday Night is going to prove Luke right.

After a few days, it felt like it happened in a flash when Friday Arrived. Normally, Friday makes people feel good, but for one town in Texas, it makes them feel estatic as much as Odessa for their high school, Permian High School. For Lola Loud, she just can't understand it:

Closed movie theaters from 6 to midnight, beauty pageant buildings closed. Empty store fronts, windows, saying "Gone to the Game", "Go Tigers", etc., the haunting cheers rocking the stadium filled with thousands of fans, who are there to root for their Mitchell Elementary Tigers, but to live out their own hopes, dreams and aspirations. To Lola, it's a game, but to the state of Texas, football is like catholic church.

The girls looked everywhere in town by the time it was 6 o'clock, but they got the same answer, "Where have you been, the Stone Age?" or "You're really not from here, are ya?". And it was getting on Lola's nerves.

"Ugh..." Lola sighed.

"This is getting Lori pissed. Why can't we just get the others to help?" Lana sighed.

"Because they'd find out about what happened, this is between our family!" Lynn groaned. "If something bad happened to Lincoln, I'd never be able to forgive myself for it."

"Look, I don't care if everyone finds out, we need to talk to someone!" Lana snapped.

"Let's just find Linky and get this mess behind us." Lola snapped.

"Geez, you sound awfully concerned, considering how much you love blackmailing your family and destroying our beloved treasures instead of spending time with our family." Lana said, annoyed.

"At least I'm not the one who spends all her time in dirt!" Lola scoffs.

"Guys, knock it off!" Luna said, annoyed. "We need to Find Lincoln!"

"If y'all are gonna find Lincoln," A child in a passenger seat said. "Try finding him in Houston!"

"Houston?" The girls ask, shocked.

"Oh, no..." Luna said. "The little dude is in Houston!"

"Well, just be glad he isn't Dallas," Lori said, relieved. "We better go get mom and dad."

That night at Houston's Memorial Stadium, which was consisted of one side of bleachers and another side of smaller bleachers, The Tigers were playing the Tomahawks.

The Tigers were wearing white jerseys with orange numbers and letters and black outlines on them, as well as white pants & white cleates.

The Tomahawks were Wearing maroon jerseys and white pants. The helmets were grey with numbers on them and grey facemasks.

It was late in the 4th quarter, and Young Reezy was having the best performance of his career. 295 rushing yards, 4 touchdowns, and 195 receiving yards.

Johnny was having a great night as well, 102 rushing yards, 1 touchdown, and 2 receiving TD's.

Lincoln was having the best of them all, 349 passing yards, 3 touchdown passes and no interceptions and incompletions.

By the time Link threw his last Touchdown to Young Reezy, it was 56-3 in the Tiger's favor, the Defense shut the opponent's offense down to the ground, stalling them, the offense was dominating all night, making the Tomahawks look stupid.

Clyde...not so much...he's only had 99 passing yards, 0 touchdown passes, 2 interceptions and 3 fumbles. He did have 99 rushing yardage, though. Even so, he was lucky enough that he didn't cause any turnovers.

Arnold complimented Lincoln as he said, "Damn nice job out there, Link, damn good!"

"Thanks." Lincoln then said, chugging some Gatorade as he sat on the bench.

The defense was on the field as the offense lined up.

"Hike!" The Tomahawk QB shouted, setting the play in motion. Ed went after the Quarterback as he bull dozed through the Right Guard and Right Tackle.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed shouted as he sacked the Quarterback for a loss of 9.

"Atta boy, Ed!" Arnold shouted.

The offense, thanks to the defense, stalled, and were forced to punt. Clyde sighed in relief, at least he could end the drive with a bang and go home with a touchdown, but Arnold stopped him, "Clyde, I think you should rest up, you had a long night."

Clyde was shocked as Lincoln was called to finish the game for the offense. Little did anyone know, a family of 2 parents, 10 girls were there, watching in shock as they saw their son succeed in Football.

After the game, it was time for the road trip back to West Texas to get ready for games in their conference. Lincoln was out of the lockers, but then, he saw a surprising sight: his family waiting for him.

He glares at them as he walks up to the family, saying, "Oh, what? Now you suddenly care about me, now that I'm successful?"

"Lincoln," Lori said, concerned.

"Save your excuses. I've just gotten some anger out of my system." Lincoln said. "Now if you don't mind, conference games start next week, and I gotta get ready."

"Lincoln, do you have any idea what you're getting into?" Lynn said, showing concern. "This is like Permian Football! You have to deal with high expectations!"

"Don't like the theraputic sessions? Maybe you should've thought about that before you kicked me out!" Lincoln said, uninterested.

"Lincoln, come on, you know there's still a part of you that cares about this family!" Luna then said.

"Last time I checked, I stopped caring months ago." Lincoln then said. "You were supposed to treat me with the respect that I deserve. I admit, it was stupid enough for me to drag the lie for so long, but why didn't you guys listen to me?"

"You don't understand, Lincoln..." Luna then said.

"I do understand that you considered me to be a burden to this family." Lincoln said.

"Linky, nobody ever said that you were..." Leni said.

"You say that," Lincoln then said, interrupting his sister, "But your actions clearly say otherwise. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have ignored me over a collection of your embarrassing moments, you wouldn't have threatened me over a stupid phone, you wouldn't have made fun of me for clogging the toilet, you would've let me have my peace on Saturdays, stop fighting over childish crud, or even treat me like a human being!"

"Lincoln..." Lynn said, showing genuine concern.

"But you, you had the nerve to beat me up with that bat, you had the nerve to label me as bad luck! That's why you are the worst human being I've ever met!" Lincoln said to Lynn, making her feel more guilty.

"Look, we're sorry, alright?!" Lynn snapped, guilt ridden.

"Well, sometimes, Sorry isn't good enough." Lincoln said. "If you want to be trusted again, you have to _**show**_ me that I can trust you guys again. At any point should you drag me home by force, then that will be the last thing you ever do."

Lincoln storms off, leaving behind a shocked and sullen Loud family. Deep down, Lincoln regretted saying such words, Lincoln still loves his family, he's just having a hard time showing that.


	12. Chapter 11- The Beginning a Downfall

On the drive home, the Louds were saddened and disheartened about what happened, Lincoln's out there by himself, and to them, they feel that he could be homeless, all because of their superstition. They promised that they would never kick out their children, why did they break this promise?

Of course, Rita and Lynn Sr. feeling bad for breaking a promise is _**Nothing**_ compared to what Luna and Lynn were feeling right now.

Lynn thought that getting Lincoln kicked out of the house would make things better in the future, but no, it all fell apart, and Lincoln's out there by himself, and god knows what could happen to him. If Lincoln got himself killed, Lynn would feel like that's all on her.

Luna felt the most responsible. She was Lincoln's guardian and was supposed to be entrusted with his safety since he was born, and what does she show for it? Yelling at him and having him from every hand in the family and not paying attention when he's hurt and suffering. Despite having 15 DUI's, Luke had a point, Lincoln deserves better treatment than what happened.

"We need to find a way to make it up to Lincoln." Lynn muttered.

* * *

The next two weeks were going okay, for Lincoln.

The good:

He's been leading the team to Victory after Victory, a 4-0 start in the season. The next 2 opponents, the Arlington Public School 139 Tornadoes and the Lanley Elementary Wildcats were basically putty in the Tigers hands. The Tigers demolished the Tornadoes in Arlington's Park district field, 63-21, and the 'Cats were humiliated on Tiger turf, 56-10. Lincoln, in both games in total, threw for 695 yards, 7 touchdown passes, 4 incompletions. Since his prowess was being demonstrated, Lincoln has become more popular in school. Ronnie Anne was the most surprised by this. Everyone liked Lincoln, Reezy, Johnny, the stars of the Football team.

The bad:

Lincoln still has a part of him that loves his family, he does not want to send his family away and break it apart forever. It's bad enough that the girls aren't getting enough sleep while trying to find Lincoln, but it's adding insult to injury when Leni's grades are plummeting worse than support for the Soviet Union due to the fact that Leni's been looking for her brother as well as been busy trying to think of ways to make it up to Lincoln.

Clyde's performance has just been mediocre, which isn't sitting well with Clyde, even with pigskin tutoring from Young Reezy, Clyde's still struggling on the gridiron. But he managed to throw a few touchdown passes here and there.

Arnold and his friends were getting concerned for Lincoln's well being with his family.

* * *

On Monday after practice, Johnny Test was at his house, drinking _Stan's_ _Root Beer_ while fixing his Go-cart, the drink was something from the Mystery Shack.

"So..." Johnny's dad was heard. "I'm assuming it was a hell of a night last night?"

"Yeah..." Johnny said.

"Why is Sissy Blakely in your bed? You didn't do anything over your age limit, right?"

"No, it was just a little get together, and besides, a make out session is just kissing, dad!" Johnny said, shrugging. "Now if you excuse me, I have a cart to fix."

Johnny's dad scoffs as he goes back inside. Johnny has a notorious history as a Ladies' Man, being labeled a Womanizer after constant flirting and kissing with girls like Cindy, Mabel, Libby, Trixie, Sherri, and even Terri. His cousin, Jessica Lovejoy is even embarrassed for him. But Johnny doesn't let that get to him.

He turns on the radio, hearing _Tiger Talk._

"Lincoln, do you feel that your school's ready for State?" The radio announcer said.

"Well, you could say that..." Lincoln answered on the radio.

"You've got a big game coming up, Link. Against another team in your conference, a tough newcomer by the name of the Nixon Elementary East Goats, 4-0 to start off the season after a tough season last year in the Odessa Conference."

Pause.

"Y...Yeah..." Lincoln was heard, nervously.

"Do you have plans to spoil their homecoming on Saturday night at Ratliff Stadium?"

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, for all Tiger Fans, if you can't be there in Ratliff because of Family Outings, then tune in to Channel 7 on Saturday Night at 7:15PM on October 1st as the Mitchell Tigers take on the Nixon Goats at Ratliff Stadium in Channel 7's Backyard Football Game of the Week!"

Johnny looked concerned. There was something about Odessa, Texas that made Lincoln nervous, and he knew it.

* * *

In Luna's room, a exhausted and saddened Luna was listening to the whole radio show. Luna knew what was gonna go down in Odessa. Lincoln's going to the place where it all started. The place where it all happened. The place where Lincoln lost faith in his family.

"He's going back to Odessa." Luna whispered. Since Lincoln ran off, she felt the most guilty out of all the louds. She felt responsible for driving Lincoln away, threatening him like that.

Lynn Sr. was curious as he heard that from the halls. What did she mean by that?

"Honey, what does Lincoln have to do with Odessa?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lynn was watching Luna, and felt guilty. She has to try to talk to Lincoln and apologize to him and show that she means it, but the hardest part is how is she going to make it up to Lincoln? It's bad enough that the Louds don't know where their only Son/brother is residing, but it's even worse when she made her parents cry. That's the worst thing you could do.

"This is all my fault." Lynn sighed. "I've got to do something about this. For better, or worse. I have to get help."

Lynn headed out, there's only one person that could help her now.

* * *

At the Santiego Household, Ronnie Anne was listening to the radio, and knew that Lincoln's nervous tone meant something. Something went down in his family, and she doesn't like it.

"What is going on with that kid?" Ronnie Anne asks. "I better go ask what he's up to."


	13. Chapter 12- Secrets Revealed

At the boarding house, Lincoln looked nervous. He's going back to the place where Luna threatened him, resulting in Lincoln losing faith in his family. The same place where the incident worsened, Ratliff Stadium.

A door knocked, Lincoln walked up to the door and sees Jimmy Neutron, his teammate, his casual wear is an orange t-shirt and black pants. His hair is a cowlick/mullet fusion.

"Yeah?" Lincoln said.

"What's going on with your family, Lincoln?" Jimmy asks.

"None of your business." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln..." Jimmy said, sternly.

"What goes on in my family is none of your buisiness!" Lincoln shouts. "So why don't you go somewhere else and nag someone about your intelligence?"

"Lincoln, come on, whatever it is, You can't keep a secret forever." Jimmy said. "Arnold and Gerald noticed the argument back in Houston, the one where' you're chewing out your family about what happened. And whatever it is, it sounds bogus."

"I don't care. It's none of your business." Lincoln said.

"Just tell me." Jimmy groaned.

"Alright, you won't like it." Lincoln said, regretfully.

At the Loud house, Ronnie Anne walked in as Lynn was finishing up her homework.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lori said, shocked. "How are you?"

"Fine, hey, I was listening to the radio today, and Lincoln sounded a little nervous about going to Odessa on Saturday night." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well..." Lynn said, nervously. "Here's the thing..."

"LYNN!" Luna nervously whispered from upstairs.

"One day, we thought Lincoln was bad luck and we threw him out of the house, thinking it would be a good idea, but then we thought he was good luck in a squirrel suit and things went too far and Lincoln ran off." Lynn sighed.

"WHAT?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"Look, we're looking for Lincoln right now, and we feel really bad, and we're trying to figure out a way to make it up to him!"

"Unbelieveable..." Ronnie Anne groaned as she left, slamming the door shut.

Lynn cringed, she doesn't know how could this get much worse.

At the boarding house, Jimmy was stunned, he learned everything.

"So just like that, they treated you like a good luck object?" Jimmy said, stunned.

"Yeah." Lincoln sighed. "Sometimes, I even wonder if my family even loved me at all."

"They're your family, you're their son/brother."

"That's the thing! I'm always the odd man out. Whenever I had to learn my lesson, the girls would get off the hook scot free without learning anything. And when they do, the immediately forget about it after a day or two. It's as if I'm some genetic defect they wanted to abandon, abort or even give away. But my sisters are no better than me. They ignored me because they couldn't learn how to laugh at theirselves, they let their own feelings get in the way of me studying to keep my grades up, they wouldn't let me have the sweet spot, I had a good day ruined and got kicked out of my room twice because my parents let their own eldest daughters fight over a dress, and now this! I admit, I was wrong to lie to everyone about this, but why did it involve me getting the boot?!" Lincoln shouts.

"You should really talk to them."

"WHY?!"

"Because you're trying to run away from your problems. You can't run away from your troubles forever, they'll have a funny way of finding you. Because if someone saw the way you were treated, your parents could be in jail."

"For how long?"

"Maybe 10 years."

Lincoln cringed. He wants his family to realized what they've done, but jailtime would be **_too_** harsh of a punishment.

"So, are you going to consider moving back in with them anytime soon?"

"Only when they've shown me that they've learned their lesson and are willing to treat me with the respect I deserve."

Jimmy sighed, it won't be easy. But he already stated the deal, there's no changing any minds.

 **Well, we've learned what's planned for Lincoln's family, and once Ronnie Anne tells Bobby, and once Bobby tells the others, things will go to hell for the Louds in the next few chapters, and things will go from bad to worse once the police get involved after a Loud girl commits suicide due to her overwhelming guilt consuming her as the Playoffs loom in Late October/Early November.**


	14. Chapter 13- The Beginning of The Chance

On Wednesday, the day went by as normal, and Lincoln's practice came to a close, he has to keep his nerves under control. He takes a seat on the bleachers of the stadium. He doesn't want anyone to go to jail, but if a teacher found out, guilt trips won't bail out the Louds out of jail. Lynn Sr. and Rita will be prison, unable to see their kids grow up, Lily could forget her family, and worst of all, it's possible that Lincoln's sisters would be hated by everyone for the rest of their lives.

"Lincoln..." A hushed voice spoke, and Lincoln turned to see, the last person he wanted to see at the moment, Luan.

"Oh, if it isn't Ms. I'm too crazy for my own good, what are you doing here?" Lincoln said.

"I came to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about? You come to drag me home?"

"No, I came to talk to you, Mom and Dad just want to know how you've been doing." Luan sighed.

"Well, I have roof over my head, thanks to Arnold and the boarders." Lincoln said.

"Well, good to hear. Listen, I know we've screwed up big time, but while you've been away, I looked through the yard sale, and took something that belonged..."

"On April Fool's Day?" Lincoln scolded.

"No, something that belonged to you..." Luan sighed.

"What are you babbling about? Luan, you guys sold every part of my stuff to a Family in Odessa!" Lincoln said.

"Well...not everything." Luan said, handing Bun-Bun to Lincoln, taking the boy by surprise. Lincoln cares very much for Bun-Bun, as he has quick panic attacks whenever something harmful ever were to happen to it.

"Bun-Bun?" Lincoln asks, surprised.

"At the Yard Sale, that family's daughter in Odessa wanted your stuff, but I decided, Not Bun Bun, Leni gave it to you when you were 4 months old, that's a complete dick move."

"But why? Why...?"

"Look, I hate to admit this, but Link, dad came home the night we decided to throw you out, and he had a little _too_ much to drink at Moe's, and I just came back late from a Comedy Gig, I wasn't thinking straight...and I don't expect you to forgive anybody...In case you do, Mom and Dad will see you during visiting hours."

"Well, you may not have won my forgiveness, Luan, but this is one hell of a start." Lincoln said.

Luan grimmaced, it may take a while to try to win back Lincoln's trust, but Saving Bun Bun was a good start.

"You know, I might consider giving someone a ticket to the Game in Odessa..."

"I don't care if you win or lose, as long as I got to see you, that's all I need." Luan said.

"...glad to hear that. And to be honest, I'll let Lily off, because she's just a baby." Lincoln said, getting his stuff as he walked home. Sure, Luan may have done things that no one in the right mind would put up with, but Lincoln has standards.

Speaking of which, a lot of people surrounded Lincoln, asking for his autograph, unbeknownst to them, Clyde was watching this from a distance while practicing with Young Reezy, seething with jealousy. Why do people like Lincoln better than Clyde? He's lead the team to great wins, but he gets some standing ovations from time to time.

Lola and Lana were heading home, pondering on how to make it up to Lincoln.

"I just don't know, Lana, how could I win back Linky's trust?" Lola asks.

"Well, I'd save up that allowance of yours and buy Lincoln something related to Ace Savvy." Lana said.

"But the question is, what if we get him something mint condition?" Lola asks.

"Comic Book Guy ain't gonna let us have anything Mint Condition, not for anything lower than $500." Lana sighed as she tossed a rock near a School Election poster, Lola sneered in disgust as soon as she saw the poster of Eric Cartman running for School President.

"Great, this guy's gonna run for another year in the Student Council Office. He claims to say what others are thinking, while he spends more time playing his NES than working on solving problems, like figuring out a way to help the staff save on budgets, improve the cafeteria's community, and even dealing with bullying problems. Last year's president was more competent than he is." Lola said. "Even I would make a better president than him."

That night at Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, Luna and Luke were getting ready for a gig, they've been looking for Lincoln for weeks, but thanks to Luan finding out where he is at the moment, all that's left for the Louds is a way to win back the trust of the boy. Now normally, a gig would make Luna feel ecstatic, excited, happy and many things, but after what happened in Odessa that summer evening, she felt like she didn't even want to feel anything. Luke was drinking his first beer of the night when he noticed Luna, asking, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Luna said, lying. She's got the performance bug once again. And this time, it's more about her family and her issue with what happened.

 _"No, he was your brother, you were trusted with his case since he was born, and you let him down!" Luke's voice was heard in his head._

Despite his many, **_many_** DUI's, Luke was right. Luna drove Lincoln away. She screwed up worse than Luan did on April Fools' Day, and she feels like she can't do anything about it. And when she's looking at the crowd in the Pizzeria, all she thought about was the incident at Ratliff.

"Actually, I need some air." Luna said, walking out of the place, and hid in an alley. Instead of rockin' and rollin', she stood there, dejectedly, breaking down on her knees and sobbed like Lily as Luke and his band rocked and rolled. Lincoln's gone and it's all her fault. However, Friday might change her life for Better or Worse, and worse could include Leni's Teacher, Frank Grimes getting involved.

Next Chapter: Could getting involved in School Politics help Lola win back her brother's trust? When given a sinful way to catch up with her classmates, will Leni do the right thing? And how will the Tigers handle the Goats?


	15. Chapter 14- Game of the Week

Friday has arrived, and at Hartmanbrook High School, the school day was about to come to a close, when that is until the Students were gathered at the school auditorium for a big meeting, with Frank Grimes at the podium.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a No. 2 pencil." Frank Grimes said. "As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on October 22nd. Do well, like the daughter of Mr and Mrs. Fenton, who got the highest score in the history of the C.A.T., and a successful future will be assured!" The crowd grinned at the thought of being successful.

But they all became nervous as soon as Frank darkly said, "Fail, like Irving "Third Degree" Burns, who got the lowest score in the history of the C.A.T., and you will be doomed to a career at Bob's Burgers."

Leni alarmingly stares ahead, looking like someone just kicked Charles into the streets during traffic. She hasn't studied at all. But who could blame her? No one, she's been busy with looking for Lincoln, she hasn't had time to study!

The practice test she had tried to do last year ended with her getting a lower mark than Lindsay's record. If anything, she just wanted to get higher than that. If only it were that simple.

In the Locker Room, Lincoln was getting his stuff packed for Saturday Night, he's got a big game ahead of him, as for Clyde, he sat there, sternly looking upset. Everyone else left Clyde alone with his thoughts. After a few minutes of angered thoughts, Clyde started to bash his locker in an angered manner.

"Hey!" Arnold said, stepping in, annoyed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What has gotten into me?" Clyde asked as if he was accused, he angrily got up and said, "What has gotten into everybody? I do everything that you guys say! I help you get to the playoffs, I work my ass off at practice, I do whatever it is you say! If it's because Lincoln is better than me, go ahead and just say it!"

He didn't want to break the truth to Clyde, but he needed to know the truth, one way or another.

"I'm gonna have to be honest. My job is to make sure that this team works hard and is fielded with players that can win the BFL Championship." Arnold then replied. He continued, "Right now, that means Lincoln Loud is better than you, so yes."

Clyde couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew it was because of another reason, but he can't put his finger around it.

"Okay." Clyde said, then he started to walk towards the exit. He then said, "Then I quit."

Arnold then grabbed Clyde by the arm, and it's clear that Arnold had an angry look on his face.

"You're not quitting this team." Arnold then said.

"Yes I am!" Clyde insistently replied.

"No, you're not!" Arnold angrily replied. This caught Clyde's attention. Arnold then continued, "You know why? Because I'm not going to let you quit! I know you. If you quit this team, you're gonna hate yourself. Fine, be jealous, you wanna be angry, fine, so be it! I don't care! But you are definitely not quitting this team!"

"Fine. I'll sit on your bench. I'll come to practice and do whatever it is anybody tells me to do. But I'm gonna hate it. And you're gonna hate it." Clyde replied as he left.

Arnold sighed, Clyde is good, but he's not as good as Lincoln, because Clyde didn't have the fire in the belly that Lincoln has when he was thrown out of the house. It has nothing to do with Race, and the last thing anybody needs is for anything to lead to anything racist.

At her humble room, Leni pouted, her stupidity has been leading to her family being embarrassed on occasion, not only that, she's been banned from every DMV in Texas, from Dallas to Houston. Her parents were still furious about the "Nun Paper Boy Fire-Hydrant Incident". No one's willing to teach her or help her study due to her unteachability, worse yet, Lincoln's in someone else's home, demanding that the Louds learn their lesson, and so far, Luan's off to a good start by giving Link Bun-Bun, now, how is Leni going to balance her school work and finding her brother's forgiveness? It's not like she can cut corners...or can she?

It was Saturday Morning, and the Mitchell Tigers football team was getting their things on the bus to Ratliff Stadium as their fans cheered them on.

Lincoln looked behind him and saw Vanzilla about to fallow the bus, in it was half of the girls _(Luna, Luan, Lana, Lily and Lola)_ and all the boys. Lincoln grimaced as he got on the bus, at least a few family members are coming.

And now, the trip began, so starts the ride to Ratliff Stadium.

Hours later at Odessa, the tailgate began on the visiting side of the parking lot as the kids and parents arrived. And as you expect, Lincoln was getting off the bus with his teammates, about to put their stuff in the locker room, that is until he notices Luna waling towards him.

"Well, well, look who it is." Johnny said, skeptically and angrily. "You want me to talk to her?"

"Nah, I got this." Lincoln said, giving Johnny his bag as the team headed inside.

"Oh, Hi, Lincoln." Luna said, awkwardly.

"Back to the scene of the crime. Ironic, isn't it?" Lincoln said.

"I noticed that you've been living with a friend..."

"What are you doing?"

"Luan decided to bring a few sisters along with her to the game, they want to talk to you about a get together."

"Where's Lynn?"

"Trying to get a hold of Danielle, she'll be running late."

"Why'd she bring you here?"

"Because she wanted us to talk to each other."

"I'm still furious at you for what you did here during the summer, I'm just not ready right now..." Lincoln sighed. "I used to think you were my favorite sister, you were always there for me when I needed you. Even after I embarrassed everyone in the family, you still stood by me. I might've learned from my mistakes, but what about you? Did you learn anything? Did you even care about how I felt when you first came home from that Mick Swagger concert? I was nervous that your Rock n' Roll career would get in the way of our relationship. And it turns out I was right."

"Lincoln, I would never put my career in front of you, I swear!"

"Then how do you explain about what happened? How am I supposed to trust you? I started to trust Luan again because she saved Bun-Bun, in fact, I've always trusted her more than you, even after all the pranks she's pulled off for the past few April Fools' day celebrations. But you, I just don't know what to tell you."

Lincoln walked into the stadium, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. Is it true, has her Rock n' Roll obsession clouded her judgement for years? Did she ruin her relationship with Lincoln to the point where she'll never be forgiven? Arnold cringed as he saw the whole thing, Lincoln's really hurt, and so is Luna.

 ** _-Stadium, 6:45PM-_**

The Stadium was full, all the seats were full, the sun started to set on a beautiful Saturday Afternoon, the stadium lights were on.

In the visiting Locker room, the Tigers were in their away uniforms and helmets, but they were wearing their orange pants and orange socks.

Arnold, dressed in an orange shirt and black pants, sat there, waiting for the big game to start, and then one of the stadium staff members walked in and then said, "Hey, it's time!"

"Let's go!" Arnold then excitedly said.

 _ **-Field, 7:00PM-**_

The team ran out onto the field, excitedly as the game was almost here. The Goats had black uniforms on with purple pants on and white socks and LA Rams like helmets, only it's black and Purple.

"Hello! Get set for a fantastic fandango of Football. We're at Odessa's Ratliff Stadium, home of the Permian Panthers and the Odessa Bronchos. Strap on, because we've got one heck of a game for you tonight! The unbeaten Mitchell Tigers will go head to head against the Unbeaten Nixon Goats! I'm Sunny Day. And at the broadcast booth are Barry DeJay, Vinnie the Gooch, and Captain Concussion himself, Chuck Downfield!"

In the broadcast booth, the commentators were in there, announcing the game on TV.

"Thanks, Sunny, glad to be at Ratliff Stadium with the guys. Guys, we have a big game comin' up, 2 of the #1 seeded teams of the Texas Backyard Football League's West Texas Conference!" Chuck said.

On the field, Lincoln was warming up as an unfocused Clyde felt unwanted.

"Try to keep your act together in case Lincoln goes down, McBride." Clyde sighed.

The Goats were going to start the game by kicking the ball off to the Tigers.

In the stands, as the Louds watched the kickoff to the Tigers, Luna was still clouded in her mind. Did her obsession with Mick Swagger ruin everything?

The offense came out onto the field and lined up, Lincoln looked around and saw the packed stands as he set up. Big audience, big crowd.

"Alright, Link, let's put on a show." Lincoln mumbled. He then shouted, "GO!"

The ball was snapped, and Lincoln went out to pass, only to be blitzed. Link was under tremendous pressure, looking for a open WR, but he was sacked for a loss of 6.

"First play from scrimmage and we are not off to a pretty start here tonight." The TV broadcaster said.

 _ **Next Play**_

Lincoln takes the snapped ball, and once again he's under pressure, and he finds that Gerald was open and he threw it downfield, only for the pass to be incomplete.

 _ **Next Play**_

Lincoln once again snaps the ball, and he handed the ball off to Riley, and he had a hard time trying to get out of the way of the Rams, therefore, he ended up being tackled for a loss of 4. He then looked over to the bleachers and noticed his family looking concerned.

The Tigers ended up being forced to punt. Lincoln frustratedly takes his seat on the bench, face palming himself.

"It's okay, Link!" Lana was heard.

"You'll get them next time!" Luan said.

Lincoln chuckled, for the first time in weeks, it felt like he's been supported by his family. Win or lose. But don't hold your breath just yet, Link.

 _ **Goats' Ball**_

It was first and 10 at the Lions' own 30 yard line.

The Goats were in a gun formation, 3 recievers, 1 runningback, while the Tigers were in a dime formation.

"Kid Trunks is at Quarterback."

The ball was snapped, the linemen came off the ball, Kid Trunks went back to pass...

"He goes back to pass,"

He then threw the ball downfield and found Lance Charles for a receiving touchdown.

"And that's a Lion Touchdown pass from, #16, Kid Trunks, and just like that, Arnold and his Tigers are down."

Lincoln rolled his eyes in anger, this might be the hardest game of the BFL season he ever played in. He then goes to warm up, but Arnold stops him.

"Don't worry, just play your heart out." Arnold said. "I have all the confidence in the world in you!"

 _ **Tiger Ball-**_

Then, after the kickoff, the offense came back on the field and lined up.

"49! Black 85! Set, hut. Hike!" Lincoln shouted, and the ball was snapped, and the 2 groups of linemen came off the ball and Lincoln handed off the ball to Johnny, who flea flickers it to Gerald, who tosses the pigskin to Lincoln who throws it downfield...and finds Riley Freeman for a Touchdown!

"And Young Reezy gets the go ahead score, and the Tigers get a fire in the belly once again!"

"Nice Job, Link! Nice job." Arnold then said, high fiving Lincoln. Clyde sighed as the crowd cheered, everyone likes Lincoln better than him, why is that?

 ** _Goats Ball-_**

"Blue 80! Green 60! Set Hut!" Kid Trunks then yelled, and the play was in action.

Kid Trunks looked and then handed the ball off to his teammate, Keaton Jones, who broke tackles and ran for a 38 yard touchdown run.

 ** _Tigers Ball-_**

"48! 99! Hut!" Lincoln then said, the ball was snapped, the play was action, he was looking for an open man, and found Ernie Steele and threw it to him in the end zone, making the score tied at 14.

"And That's another Tiger touchdown!"

The crowd and the players cheered in excitement, all except Clyde, who felt disappointed jealous of his new friend's talent overshadowing him and making the crowd favor him even more.

The Tiger offense lined up in a I-formation and the Goat defense lined up in a nickel formation and got ready for the play, Lincoln was looking around checking if there's any blitzing coming.

"Green Dallas! Green Dallas! Set, hut!" Lincoln yelled, the ball was snapped, and the linemen came off the ball, and he dropped him back to pass, and he threw the ball to Johnny, who broke a few tackles and he ran to the endzone for another Tiger touchdown, prompting the Tiger fans to cheer.

 ** _Tigers 21, Goats 14_**

 **9:20PM**

It was the Goats turn on offense, the ball was snapped, and Kid Trunks went back to pass, stiff arming any d-lineman that comes his way, such as Dipper or Ed, he threw the ball downfield to Nigel Uno, who caught it for the score, much to the joy of the Tomahawk fans and the dismay of the Tiger fans.

 _"This game has turned into a classic shootout! A god dang duel in Odessa on this gorgeous Saturday night, a showdown of 2 stars, Lincoln and Kid Trunks!"_

 ** _Tigers 21, Goats 22_**

 ** _9:54PM_**

The Goats were on offense again, and Hoagie managed to score a Touchdown after a 58 yard drive.

 ** _Tigers 21, Goats 30_**

Worse, the Tiger defense couldn't stop the Goat offense scoring, but the defense managed to block the extra point.

 ** _Tigers 21, Goats 36_**

Then, it was the Tigers turn on offense, and Riley Freeman got the handoff and managed to get a 56 yard rush for a touchdown!

 ** _Tigers 29, Goats 36_**

"It's late in the fourth quarter, only 2 minutes to go, and the Tigers need to score." The Announcer said.

"Wanna just put it in the end zone?" Lincoln asks.

"Can't do that, they'll have everyone back." Arnold asks.

Clyde, curious got an idea as he walks up to Arnold, curious.

"Let's do the statue of liberty double reverse fleaflicker razzle dazzle fumblerooski! Gerald scores in the left corner." Arnold then said.

As soon as both teams lined up, they got ready.

"42, 33, hut, hut, HIKE!" Lincoln shouted, the ball was snapped, everyone came off the ball as fast as they could. Lincoln dropped back to pass, only to hand it off to Reezy, who hands it off to Eugene in a reversal hand off, Eugene attempted to run towards the goal line, but A Goat defender was waiting for the short one. Eugene screamed in fear, and pitches it to Johnny, who gives it back to Lincoln, and then he then threw it downfield...

...Gerald ran as fast as he could, the ball was coming towards his way, the Tiger Fans had a look of hope and the Goats had a look of surprise. The ball then came back down to earth, and then...Gerald caught it! And the Tigers cheered in joy as Gerald dives in the endzone for the game narrowing touchdown.

The point after attempt was successful as the score became 36-36.

As the clock winded down and the game still at a tie, Lori and the Louds that were in the stands were shocked. Lynn and Danielle arrived when the 2nd Quarter entered the 2 minute warning.

"Linky!" Lily said.

"I know, Lily," Luke said, surprised. "He's throwing passes as fast as a train!"

Luna sighs, it's ironic, she's in the same place that Lincoln lost faith in his family, yet it feels like a bittersweet feeling, Lincoln's taking out his anger in this American sport, yet the hurt can never go away for certain people.

Unable to cope with it, Luna runs off in tears.

"Luna!" Luke said, concerned.

On the field, It was the Goats' turn at offense.

"15 seconds left in the game, and the Goats are about to take their turn at offense."

Kid Trunks got the snap and looked for an open Wide Receiver and thew the ball downfield before being tackled by Irwin Marshall.

Goten then took the oppertunity to get in front of the wide receiver and pick the ball off, prompting the Tiger fans to cheer as he takes the ball to the goal line for a 1st and goal.

Lincoln noticed Clyde on the side line, sulking. Taking pity, Lincoln walks over to Arnold and said, "You think I can throw it to Clyde on this last play?"

Arnold shrugged as he said, "Sure."

Clyde was called as he went in for Pablo Sanchez at Tight end.

Lincoln snapped the ball, and threw it to Clyde McBride for a touchdown, breaking the tie, and giving the Tigers a victory.

"Another Tiger TD! Tigers win! Tigers win! And once again, Lincoln has showed off his prowess at football as the Mitchell Tigers head to 5-0 for the first time since 1963!"

While the team celebrated another victory with Lincoln, Clyde headed to the lockers, feeling exhausted.

As the Lola and Lana walked on to the field to greet Lincoln, Lola asks, "Hey, Linky, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the arcade with me and Lana, you know, to talk to each other and hang out."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Lincoln said. "Sunday sounds nice."

"Great, see you there." Lana said. Arnold noticed Luan and her sisters in the stands and walked up to them.

"Uh oh." Luan said, nervously.

"Can I see Lynn for a second?" Arnold said, sternly.

"S...Sure." Lynn said.

 **Uh Oh...Looks like Arnold's going to tear Lynn a new one! Also, Leni is tempted to do something that is crossing the line, but does she have the gall to do it? Also, Lola throws her hat in the School President racing ring when something inspires her.**


	16. Chapter 15- A Report (Part 1)

Outside the bleachers, Lynn was dragged outside to the parking lot by Arnold in an angered manner.

"You must be Lynn." Arnold said, annoyed.

"Who wants to know?" Lynn said.

"I heard about everything, Lynn." Arnold then said. "I usually expect these sort of shenanigans from Wolfgang, but no one in a family like Lincoln's family."

"Now hold on, I'm already trying to make it up to him..."

"Yeah, well, I got news for you, it's going to take more than an apology to make it up for what you've done. Threatening to hit him with a bat, labeling him as bad luck, convincing your own family to evict the boy, and last but not least, making him wear that suit! On that beach, he could've suffered a heat stroke, what if he died? Different story, right? Because that's on _you_! And if your parents got arrested, that's also on you. And No one needs that on their conscious." Arnold then said.

Lynn cringed, she doesn't want anyone to spend time behind bars, they'd be broken by the time they get released..

"Yes, Arnold." Lynn said, guilt ridden. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Arnold then said. "Show Lincoln you're sorry."

He walks back into the stadium, leaving behind a cringing Lynn.

The fallowing Sunday wasn't much better as Luna got another call for another gig, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, every time she thought of going to the gig, she'd think of what happened that Summer at Ratliff Stadium and how she treated Lincoln.

She called in Terrence and Luke's band to sub in for her band.

Suddenly, the phone rings and Rita, making cookies to try to win back Lincoln's love at the upcoming Friday night game, answers the phone.

"Hello?" Rita answers. Her expression becomes concerned. "Lori! It's Bobby."

Lori immediately runs downstairs and grabs the phone.

"Hi, Sweet Bobby Boo Boo Bear of Mine! What's going on?" Lori asks, excitedly.

"I should ask the same for you..." Bobby was heard on the other phone, his stern tone made Lori nervous. "Ronnie Anne and I had a talk, and she explained everything."

"Everything?" Lori asks, nervously.

"Yeah, everything."

"Bobby, I can explain..."

"Explain what? That you threw out your own brother over some stupid superstition such as Bad Luck?! That you thought he was good luck in a squirrel suit?! He could've been killed if you kept him out of the house! I expect these sort of shenanigans from people like Terrence, but I never expected you to be _This_ cruel to your brother!" Bobby scolded.

"Bobby..." Lori yelped.

"I'm sorry, Lori, I can put up with the constant drunk behavior from your cousin, Luke, I can put up with the sister protocols, but I can't get over this. Our relationship is over." Bobby said, sternly.

Lori felt her stomach drop as she pleaded, "Bobby! Please! Just..."

But Bobby hung up, making Lori burst into tears. They've been together for 15 years, it can't end like this, but it's already been set. The choice has been made, there's no going back. All Rita could do was take pity on her daughter.

At the same time at the Arcade, Lola and Lana were being dropped off by their father as Lincoln and Arnold arrived.

"Hey, guys..." Lola said.

"Alright, Dad, see you after Moe's." Lana said.

"Yes, dear." Lynn Sr. sighed as he drove off.

The Louds and the Football head were about to go into the arcade, that is until Lincoln notices a certain School President candidate walking through the halls.

"Who's that guy?" Lincoln asks.

"Eric Cartman." Lola cringed. "The Biggot that's running for president at our school. Let's just play some games as long as we should stay away from Cartman."

"Lincoln!" Cartman said, walking over to the star QB. "The star of the Tigers. Good to see your team do well."

"Uh, yeah..." Lincoln said, uneasily. "Thank you, Mr. President."

"You know, the election is coming up real soon. And I hope you'll be there to see me win the election." Cartman chuckled.

"Now, hold on, we don't know that you'll be winning the election."

"No one's willing to put up a fight against me in the polls. Not even that Pines boy, Dip is basically another landslide loser."

"Someone should really put you in your place, Cartman!" Lola said. "You've been taking advantage of your power for too long, and your school presidency has left nothing but embarrassment and shame."

"Lola, I would enjoy watching you make a failure out of yourself." Cartman said.

"Hey, you know what? Don't talk down to my sister like that!" Lincoln snapped.

"You know what, I'm throwing my hat in the Election ring." Lola snapped. Lincoln gasps in shock.

"Well, enjoy the election race while you can." Cartman laughed as he left.

"Lola, are you sure you want to do this?" Lincoln said, concerned.

"Yeah, and this time is gonna be different, I don't need a good luck charm to give that racist Biggot a piece of my mind." Lola said. She then sighed as she said, "Linky, Lana and I have been talking, and we wanted to get you something special. Something Ace Savvy related, but Comic Book Guy won't give us anything Ace Savvy in mint condition for less than $500 bucks!"

Lincoln sighed, Lola and Lana want to make up for what they've done, but the price was too expensive. But then again, he does have a teammate that knows Comic Book Guy, Bart Simpson, the Center Lineman for the Tigers, so maybe he can help Lola and Lana with this problem.

"Well, there is a guy on my team who can help you make a deal with him...his name is El Barto, he can make a deal with him." Lincoln said. "But he's available after practice, he lives in 742 Evergreen Terrace in case you want to talk to him."

"Thanks." Lana said. "Wanna play Sewer Beast?"

"Sure." Lincoln said, about to pay for quarters, but Lola brought a bag of quarters with her.

"Nah, this is on me." Lola said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

At Moe's, Lynn Sr. was having a beer with Stan Pines, Homer and his buddies.

"So, what will it be, Lynn?" Moe asks.

"Somethin' like Alamo Beer, Moe. And make it in a glass, not in a bottle this time." Lynn Sr. sighed. "Big glass."

"What's your problem?" Stan asks.

"Son's startin' to despise his family."

"Eh, we've all been there." Stan replied. "I got thrown out by my dad, I came here every night when I close the Shack. And it's adding insult to injury when Dipper's losing the election to that fat bastard, Cartman!"

"Is there anything good going on in any of our lives?" Lynn Sr. sighed.

"Well, my boy's on the Tiger football team, and his team's been doing well, a perfect 5-0!" Homer said. "He's got a big game on Friday Night."

"Good for you, Homer." Lynn Sr. sighed, he could only drown out his sorrow.

The Next Day at school, it was a busy day, but at the room of the School paper, it was hectic. They had plenty of stories to tell the school.

And out the office room was a student that wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. His name was Eddy, the editor in chief for the paper.

"Alright, you bums! We got a big paper due soon, and we need a great story!" Eddy shouted.

"Well, both the Belmonte Lions and the Mitchell Tigers are unbeaten. Both Principal Skinner and Principal Northwest are considering relocating the game to Texas Stadium after the Belmonte Elementary principal talked to a good friend, Mr. Jones." A reporter said.

"As in Jerry Jones?" Eddy said. "Oh, wait til' Double-D gets a load of this!"

A boy around Lincoln's age arrives in the room. He is a handsome young boy. He wears a golden shirt with a blue hoodie over it, and green pants. He wears nikes. He has dark blonde hair. His name was Grant Dawson.

"Hey, boss, how'd you-" Grant then said.

"Stow it, Dawson!" Eddy then said. "I've got the story that you and Phoebe can report about in this paper! Tigers v. Lions: Showdown at Texas Stadium!"

"Alright..." Grant shrugged. Then he mumbled, "Anything to One up Lincoln's Family."

Grant has had a lot of problems in the past with Lincoln's family. And Lincoln becoming popular was basically crossing the line for him.


	17. Chapter 16- Guilt Consumption (Part 2)

**Well, in this chapter, I'd like to take the time to focus on the girls. In the next few chapters, Luna and Lynn will be the main focus as Lynn does something that even Polly won't expect, and I might throw in some Luaggie ideas that you might suggest as both Lane and Luan have a crush on a certain Emo Goth. And yes, Sam will make an appearance in the future and Ronnie Anne will talk to Lincoln after the game at the start of the Next Chapter.**

At Hartmanbrook high school, Leni walked out of her classroom, she sighs in humiliation, her grades aren't anything to look at, to her, her family thinks she's an idiot, and this CAT Test is coming up real fast, and she hasn't had the time to study because she's been busy consoling a depressed Luna, and trying to figure out a way to make it up to Lincoln after getting him kicked out. Unless she has a last minute strategy, she's screwed.

The same boy from the first day of school, Sora, stepped by, and noticed her looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sora asks.

"The CAT test is only a few weeks away, and I haven't studied!" Leni said. "I've been so busy with trying to help my sisters with their relationship with Linky, I didn't have time!"

"Well, whatever you do to make it up to him, I'm sure it will be easy, and if you decide to get help from me, just let me know before the day is over." Sora said.

"Sure." Leni sighed, before noticing Lori begging Bobby. Bobby shook his head and left, leaving Lori in tears. This surprised Terrence as he walked over.

"What's that bitch's problem?" Terrence asks.

"Lori betrayed our trust, and the sanctity of our relationship by doing something illegal. Something worse than cheating on me!" Bobby snapped.

"Oof...Must've been something crossing the line." Terrence then said, cringing.

Unbeknownst to them, Leni jumped at the word "Cheating", and coincidentally, Frank was carrying the Test booklet answers while drinking his coffee. She doesn't want to Cheat, but what choice does she have?

Frank goes into his classroom and realizes that he forgot something from the teacher's lounge. Leni grins mischievously as she enters Frank's classroom.

As for Luna's day at school, it's been nothing but hectic and depressing, he kept trying to avoid her rock and roll obsessed friends, who were currently unaware of her depression, but Danny Fenton's curiosity piqued, but no matter how many times Danny asked what's wrong, Luna just ignored him. She felt guilty about the way she threatened Lincoln to the point where her guilt is making her unsure of what to do. She nearly gave up on Rock n' Roll if it weren't for Chunk's band, so would it be justifiable to give up her passion for Rock n' Roll just for Lincoln's sake, or will it be another grave mistake? Either way, one good thing is that Superintendent Chalmers didn't know about the No Such Luck incident, otherwise she'd be in more trouble than she already is. She could be hated by everyone in town if word got out, especially Sam. It's already stress inducing that it's been months since Luna sent the note to her with no response from her. If she found out about what happened, it'd be a complete disaster.

And, because of Luke's recent performances, Luna and her bandmates were called for a few gigs, one at the High School stadium, and one on October 29th, 1988 at Texas Stadium in Irving, where Lincoln's team was going to go up against the Belmonte Lions. And as you expect, Luna turned down both gig opportunities and gave the band to Luke Loud, her cousin. And right now, she couldn't care less about her Rock n' Roll future anymore. It's a permanent reminder of her little incident at Odessa. Right now, she didn't have anything to do.

 _"It's only a matter of time before they find out..."_ A voice in Luna's head said, hissing like a snake.

After School, Luna sighed as she got into the van, seeing Leni as happy as ever.

"Did you find a way to make it up to Lincoln?" Lori said, half heartedly.

"Even better," Leni said, holding up the answers to the CAT, making her sisters gasp in horror.

"Are you seriously considering cheating on the Test?!" Luna gasped.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm falling behind, what am I supposed to do?" Leni sighed. "And besides, it will be like Frank never noticed it!"

"You better give the answer sheet back, Leni." Lori said, sternly. "I might be a sad sack because Bobby broke up with me, but that doesn't mean I won't let you cross a line only that Loni or Loki would cross."

"They're alcoholics, I'm not a drunk like them." Leni said.

"It's just one test, Leni." Lori said. "It won't determine your future."

"If that's the case, name one reason why I shouldn't peek at the answers! " Leni snapped.

No response.

"No answer? Well, that's all I need!" Leni scoffed.

* * *

Lynn was going about her daily business, but something seemed off when she was practicing, she's not giving it her best shot. Which is irritating her coach. After practice, her coach asked what was going on, which lead Lynn to lie right in his face, she feels guilty for Lincoln running away from home, but if a teacher found out about what happened, then it's the law for a teacher to report this to the authorities, so she lied and said she was feeling sick, which was ironicironically true, she was dealing with a world full of guilt. She made her mother cry herself to sleep, that's the worst thing anyone can do. She turned Luna into a depressed sack, and she could only sympathize with her.

"What am I gonna do?" Lynn said.

"Why don't you start with telling me why you did it?" Ronnie Anne was heard, prompting Lynn to see her.

"It was a mistake, you wouldn't understand." Lynn sighed.

"You say that, but do you really mean it? "

"Yes! I went too far. I want to make it up to him!"

"Then why?! Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want my parents to think I'm a big disappointment!" Lynn shouted with tears flowing through her eyes.

"What? " Ronnie Anne asks, shocked.

"When mom was pregnant with me, she was between jobs, dad didn't make as much as he does now, and the thought of a 5th child didn't sit well with them at the time. They were considering an abortion, but it was too late..." Lynn sobbed.

"That doesn't excuse you for what happened to him." Ronnie Anne snapped. "I told Bobby, and he's not seeing Lori anymore. I hope you're happy. You broke your sister's heart! What your family did was unacceptable, but I don't want Lori or any of your sisters to suffer."

Lynn slumps in guilt. This is getting out of hand.

 **Drama boom! Well, we have 3 girls most likely going to take their lives, Looks like a moon will set by the end of the act, and her path to fame will be ruined once Leni cheating on a test causes the family's lives to take a dramatic turn.**

 **Next chapter: Luna starts to suffer a nightmare, but unlike What is a Person Worth, it won't be about Lincoln not forgiving Luna, to quote Tom Hardy in Venom:**

 **"We all have our own Demons..."**


	18. Chapter 17- Guilt Consumption (Part 2)

_**Well, Time for another chapter in this Friday Night Lights-Inspired No such Luck fic! And sorry for the delay, I had classes to deal with.**_

 _ **At the Elementary School-**_

Lana Loud was heading towards Edna Kraubapel's classroom as the bell rang, hoping to see Bart, the star Center for the team, Lola was too busy getting ready for the election, so someone had to talk to Bart about going to the Android Dungeon.

And Bart came out of the room.

"Are you the one they call, El Barto?" Lana asks.

"Who wants to know?" Bart asks.

"A sister of Lincoln, I really need to get something from Comic Book Guy." Lana said.

"Alright, I'm gonna need something in Return." Bart then said, "Where's your sister?"

"Running for President. Can I meet you guys on Friday night after the game?" Lana asks. Bart nods. This is going to be easier than he hoped.

In the boarding house, Lincoln was watching the News with Mr. Hyunh, Oscar and Ernie, much to Arnold's concern as Helga stood by.

"He can't stay here forever, Arnold." Helga said.

"I know, Helga, it's been hard for him, he just needs a little time." Arnold then said.

"After the season?" Helga quipped.

"Helga! I want his family to make it up to him as much as Gerald and Clyde want to."

"You should count yourself lucky that the police aren't involved, otherwise Goku would throw Mr. and Mrs. Loud into Prison!"

"Don't remind me! Look, I'll talk to him after Friday's game." Arnold then said. Only time would tell if Lincoln would ever come home.

In Leni's room, Leni was looking at blueprints for building Lincoln's new bed as she argued with Lori.

"What you're doing is wrong, Leni!" Lori said.

"What? Building a new bed for Linky?" Leni asks.

"No! Cheating on a test."

"I don't have much of a choice, Lori, and besides, you didn't think this test mattered, so that's all the reason I need to cheat."

"Still, if you cheat, you have no idea what the teachers will do to us!"

"Like you did when you nearly got me killed in one of my driving tests?"

"How was I supposed to know I was going off the deep end?!"

"Maybe it's because you care so little about others and only more about yourself! No wonder Lincoln gets irritated by you! Now, if you don't mind, I have a state test to study for!"

Lori rolled her eyes as she left Leni alone to her devices. This is going to end badly, very, _very_ , badly for Leni, and, while Lori may not know it yet, it will end horribly for her family as well.

Luan cringed as she thought of what happened in there. Normally, she's a funny girl, but in these situations, she's not so humorous, Lincoln's gone, Luna's depressed, and Lori was dumped by Bobby.

"Out of all the craziest things we've done, we really screwed up this time." Luan said.

"I know. I'm so ashamed that I don't even want to be a part of this family anymore!" Luna sighed.

"Luna, I know you miss him, but running away isn't going to solve anything!"

"Funny, since you get a sick thrill out of pranking us on a certain day,"

"You had much to do with this as much as I did!"

Luan stomped out of the room, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. Luna sighed as she looked at her guitar. She cringes as it sits there, almost as if it's laughing about the fact that Lincoln's gone because of her.

 _Friday Night, October 7th, 1988, 11PM_

In Tiger stadium, Lincoln Loud chuckled as his team was beating the Franklin Elementary Atoms, 35-9, Clyde watched bored and dejectedly as Lincoln enjoyed throwing passes after pass. The Atoms had yellow helmets, black jerseys and white pants. The Tigers were wearing their road Jerseys.

In the crowds, the students in the fan section were really impressed by Lincoln's prowess at QB.

"I swear, that kid's passes are fast and accurate!" A student said.

"He can throw balls just as fast as something Geniuine!" A student also said.

"That QB is bonafied!"

"This team is electrified because of him!"

Ronnie Anne watched as Lincoln threw another first down pass. It was a bittersweet feeling because of what Lincoln's going through.

"His passes are like a Genuine, Bonafide Electrified, SIX CAR Monorail!" A fan shouted, before chanting, "Monorail...Monorail...Monorail...Monorail..."

And then, Lincoln threw a touchdown pass as the fans excitedly shouted, "MONORAIL! MONORAIL! MONORAIL!"

Lincoln heard the crowd as he chuckled. He muttered to himself, "Monorail Loud? That sounds like a great name. Better yet, Lincoln the Genuine, Bonafide Electrified, Quarterback Monorail sounds good to me!"

 ** _After the Game-_**

Luna was in her room, moping around in her own sorrow, Lincoln's been out of the house for weeks, and she feels responsible for what happened, Sam has been asking what's wrong with her, but Luna just shrugged it off. She even went to her bandmates and chunk that she won't be going to any gigs and she will be quitting the band. Sam was rather surprised that Luna would give up on her dreams but as the former rock star put it, "I don't have the will to rock anymore."

Luna kept wondering if this will last forever.

Suddenly, was heard being knocked on, Luna opened it, only to see her family staring incredulously at her.

"We know what happened." Rita said, sternly.

"You do?" Luna said, nervously.

"How could you do something heinously unacceptable?! I thought I raised you to be better than that, but it turns out I was right about you going to that concert all along, it was a bad idea!" Lynn Sr. shouts.

"Mick Swagger would've been disgusted to see what you've become." Luan said.

"I know, I feel so awful...How can I make this up to everyone?!" Luna begged.

Luna felt her stomach drop as she heard the one phrase she never wanted to hear from her father, "I'm afraid it's too late for Makeups, sweetie."

"Wha...? No!" Luna begged desperately. "Papa, please!"

"You should've thought of that earlier." Rita said as she grabbed Luna by the collar and kicked her to the porch. "I thought I've raised you to be better than this, Luna. But it turns out that Luke is a better influence on Lincoln! And it's because of what happened in Odessa that not only it's your fault that our only son is gone, it's also the main reason why you're not welcome in this house anymore!"

"WHAT?!" Luna said, choking as she shedded tears. "Mom, please, I'm..."

Before that sentence could be finished, the door was shut as Luna fell to her knees and sobbed. Now she has no one, no family, no brother, no nothin'.

Suddenly, Luna woke up gasping for air as she looked around, she was still in her bed, not on the curb. It was just a dream, she notices Mr. Coconuts being held by Luan to confirm that she was just dreaming that horrid experience. Weary and cautious and worried, Luna grabs her guitar and heads downstairs, only to see Leni peeking at the test answer sheet, much to Luna's annoyance.

"You're seriously going to cheat?" Luna said, incredulously.

"I don't have a choice anymore!" Leni said, desperately. "I've been falling behind in all my classes, my parents said I was stupid before the school year, Lincoln's out of the house, everything just sucks now! And worse, Bobby broke up with Lori!"

Luna felt an emotional bullet hit her stomach, in a way, she felt that it's all her fault that this happened, Leni's going to resort to the one tactic that her parents would never hope for her to resort to, all because of her. Worse, Bobby, the one person who's been closer to Lori more than anyone else in the family, has ended his relationship with Lori.

"I didn't..." Luna said.

"No, you didn't know. You should've thought about this before this whole incident happened. We should've done that, and now, we can't, because there's no telling when Linky will come back!" Leni said.

Then, a knock on the door was heard as Leni lighted up with glee, hoping it's Lincoln.

She opens up the door, but much to her displeasure, it's Loni, Loki and Luke Loud, passed out from underage drinking.

"We've got another problem." Leni sighed.

 **Author's note: Next Chapter, when Leni's teacher finds out Leni's plan's to cheat on her test, the results are less than pleasant. And Lincoln takes in the fame and glory of being a superstar as Clyde's friendship with him starts to strain. Also, Helga nearly does something that may cost Gerald and Arnold's respect for her. And a Loud will be blamed for the No Such Luck incident as Terrence tells a certain Total Drama Diva named "H_ther" about what happened!**


End file.
